Tales of the VGC
by KCCasey
Summary: What happens when you get twelve very different high school kids and stick them in a house together once a week? Shenanigans. Shenanigans happen.  Humanstuck, High School AU, too many pairings to list
1. Chapter 1

A young boy sits alone at a table in the cafeteria, eating his sandwich. No, demolishing his sandwich. All the actions of this boy are either violent or passive. He passively stares out the window, wondering where the idiots that he called his friends are. His question would soon be answered.

"Well, will you look who managed to make it through another summer without becoming charcoal?" A lanky girl with dark cropped hair walks up to the seat across from the boy, grinning madly at him. Her strange red glasses glint in the light.

The boy looks up at her quizzically. "Who are you?"

"Nice try, KK," She snickers and sits down. "But I can spot your shade of ginger from a mile away."

Kenneth Kyle Vantas growls as the girl ruffles his vivid orange hair. He playfully snaps his teeth at her hand. "I hate you." A slight blush began to show on his face, highlighting his freckles. Yes, KK (as he prefers to be called) is truly, one hundred percent a ginger. That includes the soulless definition if you ask most of his friends.

She only continues to grin in response. "Love you too, Kenny."

"Teri, I swear to god I will murder you in your sleep if you start calling me that again."

Teresa Zariah Pyrope continues to continue to grin. "Whatever you say, KK." She takes his apple and begins shining it on her shirt. KK fumes across the table, but she ignores him, intent on her task of getting the wax coat off of the apple. After a moment of silence, KK sighs and goes back to his sandwich. Teri holds the apple up to the light above, examining it. The most she can see is a blurry dark red blob, but she can tell it is shined by the small spots of white light reflecting off of it. Satisfied, she takes a large bite of it. She had gotten over lamenting about her blindness long ago.

KK's wonderings from before came back to him in the silence. He now wonders where their tall, geeky, awkward mutual friend was. "So Blind Girl, where's your sidekick, The Lisped Wond-OW." KK is unfortunately interrupted by a slap to the back of the head from said tall, geeky, awkward friend, whom had walked up behind him.

He sits down next to KK, adjusts his thick glasses, brushes his blonde bangs out of his eyes, and then speaks. "I. Am not. A thidekick. Duh, KK." He articulates, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the fuck, Steven!" KK rubs the back of his head, glaring at the boy.

Steven Patrick Captor grins, every alternating red and blue bracket of his seemingly eternal set of braces visible. "You detherved it, KK." He then ignores the again fuming boy, turning to the girl on the opposite side of the table from him. "Hello, Teretha. Did you have a nithe thummer?"

She smiles. "Yes. I did. Thank you very much for asking."

"I thee you got a new pair of glatheth. Interething color."

KK slams his head on the table, groaning in frustration. "You two can cut the crap already. It was old last year."

Teresa grins at him. "Why Kenny, whatever do you mean?

"Yeth, KK. We are thimply acting like thivilithed human beingth."

KK rolls his eyes. "Uh huh. Manners and courtesy bluh bluh bluh. I don't care. Teri, answer Steven's fucking question, because I wanna know what the deal is too." She raises an eyebrow at him. "Ugh. Fine. Teri, will you please tell me what the fuck is up with your glasses?"

She makes a face, and then shrugs. "Ah, well. Close enough." Her face lights up with the victory. Actually, it does not change much. She is still grinning as she had been since she arrived at the table. KK and Steven can tell that she is internally celebrating a victory simply because they have all known each other for so long they can practically read each other's minds. "Well. They're not anything special. Just non-prescriptions with full UVA-UVB spectrum protection, glare reducer, and color enhancement with what might possibly be the coolest lens shape and frames ever to exist."

Steven's eyes light up at the technical jargon. "Awethome."

KK rests his cheek on his hand. "Should I pretend to care and be excited, or move on with my life?"

Teri taps her chin thoughtfully at the options. "Pretend to be excited."

KK rolls his eyes, but glues a grin on his face. "Oh boy! I have to put up with you obsessing over my hair color for years to come!"

"Excuse me?" The three turn towards the small voice coming from an equally small girl with long dark hair. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

KK glares at the girl. "No, dumbass. You can't sit at any of these empty seats. We need them for our fucking ghost friends."

Steven slaps him on the back of the head. "Will you quit being an athhole, KK?" He turns to the girl and smiles. "Ignore thith one. He'th like that to everyone. You get uthe to it. Of courthe you can thit with uth."

Teri greets the girl a grin as well, patting the seat next to her. "Sit over here. I think between Steven and I, we can protect you from the village idiot." KK grumbles at his friend's antics, but says nothing as the girl sits next to Teri, across from Steven.

She smiles nervously. "Thank you."

Steven smiles back. "You're welcome." Their eyes lock for a few seconds.

Teri interrupts this awkward staring, slamming her hands on the table. "So. In the chaos of Kenny's existence, it seems we have forgotten introductions. I'm Teresa. These idiots like to call me Teri." She points to Steven. "That's Steven. He can't say his own name because of his braces. And I'm not going to make you witness the ugly sight that is him trying."

Steven rolls his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Teri." He is absolutely oozing with sarcasm.

She tilts her head cutely. "You're ever so welcome, Stevie." She then snaps her head to KK. "And that's Kenny." KK growls in response. Teresa rolls her eyes. "He hates when you call him that though. So call him KK if you get annoyed with his hatred." She leans on her hands, batting her eyes sweetly. "And your name?"

The girl blinks a few times, and then realizes that Teri has finished talking. She has not had the chance to get use to Teresa's quick manner of speaking, as this is (obviously) their first meeting. She honestly had not heard most of what she had said. "It's Aria."

Steven smiles at her. "Well, it'th nithe to meet you, Aria."

Aria Diane Megido gives him a meek smile back, tucking her long, curly black hair behind her ear. "Nice to meet you too. Uh. Steven, right?"

"Ye—"

Suddenly, Teresa jumps up. "TRAVIS! TRAVIS, OVER HERE!" She looks frantically around, and then quickly moves the chair that is blocking the end of the table.

KK growls again. "Teri. What the fuck are you doing? Who the fuck are you yelling at?"

Her eyes roll up to the ceiling. "My friend Travis. Duh, KK. Weren't you listening?"

"We don't have any friends named Travis."

"We don't. I do, obviously."

A wheelchair-bound boy with stringy black hair rolls up to the end of the table just then. "Uh, hey T-teri. I was just, uh, looking for you."

Teresa gestures to Travis, looking at the whole group. "Guys, this is Travis. I met him in my European history class."

Travis Manuel Nitram gives the group a nervous half smile. "Uh. Hi."

She then points to each person at the table. "And that's KK, Steven, and Aria. She's a freshmen too, and the boys are sophomores."

KK acknowledges him with a nod. "So. Now that we've made two new friends in less than five minutes, where is the rest of our idiotic group?" KK should really learn to stop asking that question. Or perhaps he should say it more often, as his friends seem the magically appear whenever he says it.

"Hey, best friend!" An awkwardly tall boy comes up behind KK, wrapping his gangly arms around KK's neck in a strange sort of hug.

KK tries to slap the boy's arms away, sputtering as his long brown hair got in his mouth. "Get off me, ass hat."

Gavin Scott Makara resists KK's efforts. "But KK. I haven't seen you all motherfucking summer."

KK finally manages to wriggle his way out of his friends death grip. "Sit the fuck down, dumbass."

Gavin sits the fuck down between KK and the end of the table where Travis is parked. He now looks to this strange boy on his other side. "KK, my man, why haven't you introduced this motherfucker to me yet?"

"Because you just sat down after practically raping me, fucktard." KK rolls his eyes. "He's Teri's friend. Troy or something."

"I-i-it's Travis." Travis stutters. He swallows nervously.

Gavin gives him a large smile. "Well, Travis. It's motherfuckin' amazing to meet you." Travis forces a small smile back.

Teresa rolls her eyes at the entire exchange, and gestures to Aria because Gavin apparently glanced over her. "And that's Aria, also new."

Gavin gives her a smile and a nod as well. "Hey, dude and dudette. My name's Gavin." He puts his hands to shake, crossing his arms over in a goofy fashion. Aria grins and shakes his hand firmly.

Travis just looks up at Gavin. His eyes are slightly glazed, but at the same time, they look kind. He meekly takes the boy's hand. "N-nice to meet you too, Gavin."

Steven awkwardly tries to continue his conversation with Aria that was interrupted by Teri's antics. He would not succeed. "Anyway. Ath I was thaying. Are you new thith year, Aria?"

Aria half nods, and then stops. "No. Well. Kind of. Yes? I'm a freshman so—"

"Did someone say freshman?" Their conversation is again interrupted, this time by a shortish girl with long, messy blonde hair.

Teresa rolls her eyes. "Oh god. The shark is descending. Or would you prefer spider-bitch, Veronica?"

Veronica Scarlett Serket sneers at Teresa. "Just because you're the oldest of your class, Pyrope, does not mean you can mouth off to me. I'm still a class ahead of you. And will you look at that, I'm a senior to boot."

"And will you look at that. That puts me AND your girlfriend as juniors. Ergo, Upperclassmen. Not that anyone cares."

A girl with coarse black hair walks up behind Veronica. "I heard my name. Should I be concerned?"

Teri looks up at her. "Actually, your name wasn't mentioned, Kay."

Kaleigh Nora Maryam rolls her eyes. "Name. Title. Same thing really. Usually when I'm referred to in a discussion between you two, it's a sign I should intervene." She sits down in the empty seat in front of her, smooths her skirt, and takes a compact out of her bag to reapply her lipstick.

Veronica puts her hands on her hips indignantly, but was grinning. "And where exactly am I supposed to sit?"

Aria speaks up, finding her voice again. "I can move, if you want me to. There's another seat."

Veronica rolls her eyes. "It's fine." She perches herself on her girlfriends lap. "We can share, right sweetie?" She kisses Kaleigh's head.

A gagging sound emanates from the other end of the table. Everyone turns to look at KK. "Blegh. Will you cut it out? Some of us are trying to eat over here, you know."

Veronica sneers. "Shut up, KK. You don't see me complaining about you and Blind Girl over there flirting like it's going out of style."

A blush begins to spread its way across KK's cheeks again. Kaleigh rolls her eyes and shoves at Veronica's waist. "Seriously though. Get your own chair. I can't eat through your body. And don't you dare make that joke." Veronica closes her mouth, and begins to pout. Kaleigh doesn't even look up from her compact, now applying foundation powder to a spot on her nose. "Put away the puppy eyes. They don't work."

Veronica grumbles, and then grabs an empty chair from the next table over. The conversation continues at the end of the table in a near civilized manner now that a rational person is present.

"Hey man, you alright?" Gavin asks Travis, observing that the boy is nervously gripping the handholds on his wheels, fidgeting, and trying not to look at that other end of the table.

"Y-yeah. Uh. Uh. I uh." His voice is barely over a whisper. "I think I might have left something in uh. Mrs. Andrews' class. I should probably—"

Suddenly, Veronica jumps up, slamming her hands down on the table. "Travis Nitram." Everyone jumps.

Travis begins to visibly twitch. "H-he-he-hello V-veronica."

A grin spreads across Veronica's face as she sits back down. Teri looks suspiciously between the two. "You two know each other?"

Veronica's grin gets wider. "Oh yes. We go way back. Isn't that right, Trav?" Travis swallows nervously, but does not respond. The tension at the table builds, Travis cowering at one end, Veronica grinning wickedly at the other, and the rest of the table too confused to speak.

After a moment, Kaleigh decides that this has gone on too long. She diffuses the situation, picking up a lock of Veronica's scraggly hair between her fingernails. "Veronica, have you washed your hair this week?"

The conversations at the table restart awkwardly and hesitantly. Veronica turns to Kaleigh, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. Yesterday. After you left."

Kaleigh looks at her skeptically. Veronica's hair looks like she slept with her head in a moisture-sucking tornado. "What with?"

"Uhhh…soap?" Veronica shrugs.

Kaleigh runs a hand over her face, sighing. "Come here, you." She digs through her bag, pulling out a bottle of leave-in conditioner and a comb. Veronica obediently turns in her chair, eating her French fries as Kaleigh attempts to pick through the mess.

"Tho, how are your clatheth tho far?"

Aria tucks her hair behind her ear. "Well, uh. Fine, I guess."

Teresa grins evilly. "KK, why don't you tell us how you manage to get through the summer every year without catching on fire?"

"Shut the fuck up, Teri."

"Oh come on. You practically burn from a light bulb. I wanna know your secret."

"Teri, I swear to fucking god."

A small girl with dark hair hidden under a kitty-eared hat bounces up to the spot next to Teresa. "Teri!" She puts her arms out for a hug.

"Nat!" Teresa embraces her childhood friend. "How was your summer?"

Natalie Patricia Leijon grins, plopping herself down in the chair, and setting the paper she had had gripped in her hand on the table. "It was awesome! I told you before we left that my mom and Elliot's dad were getting married, right?"

"Yeah. How was it?"

"Oh, it was gorgeous. And then they went to Cancun for a week, and Elliot and I had the whole house to ourselves to get to know each other."

KK rolled his eyes. "Ugh. I'm sorry."

Natalie giggled. "No, KK. You were wrong about Elliot. Once you get to know him, he's really sweet. Still a bit awkward. But sweet all the same."

"Uh huh." He said, unbelieving. He nods at the piece of paper. "What's that?"

"Huh?" She glances down, and then remembers. "Oh!" She claps her hands together. "Guys, guys, guys. Guess what?"

"You were diagnothed with ADHD over the thummer."

"Your new step brother pronounced his undying love for you."

Nat makes a face. "Ew. Veronica, that's just weird. And no, Steven. I don't have ADHD. For the umpteenth time."

Teri rolls her eyes. "What, Nat?"

"Someone's sponsoring a video game club!" She holds up the paper.

Teri snatches it first. "Who's sponsoring it?"

KK rolls his eyes, taking the paper. "Teri. You forgot you were blind again. You can't read." Teri sticks her tongue out at him. He glances over the paper. "It doesn't say, anyway."

Steven rolls his eyes. "Read it out loud, thtupid."

"It doesn't say anything interesting, dumbass."

"Read it anyway, fucktard."

"Ugh, Fine. 'Interested in video game club? Sign up here! First meeting after school Tuesday 9/6.' Well that's dumb. First meeting's tomorrow, and there's no classroom number."

Nat rolls her eyes. "Obviously, the teacher is going to email the participants the information."

Teresa snickers. "Yeah. Duh, Kenny."

KK rolls his eyes, and then bends down to search for a pen in his back pack. "Oh, of course. How could I be so stupid?" Teresa opens her mouth to make a snide remark. "Teresa Zariah Pyrope. I swear to god if say one word, I will never give you my fruit again."

She pouts crossing her arms over her chest. "I was only going to ask if you could write my name on it for me. Because, you know. I can't write it myself. God, Kenny. Why do you gotta be so cruel to the blind girl?"

"Yeah, sure." He pulls out a pencil, and then scribbles his name and email address, and then looks up at Teresa. "So, what name should I put? Teri, Teresa, or Blind Girl?" She smacks the top of his head. After crying out in pain and then grumbling, he scratches down Teresa Pyrope and her email.

Veronica snorts from the end of the table. "If you two are done flirting, will you please pass that sign up sheet around?"

Kaleigh rolls her eyes, continuing to brush the nest of hair in front of her. "I would like to sign up as well, if you don't mind."

Gavin pulls a purple pen out of the pocket of his cargo pants. "Let me at that motherfucker. It sounds like my kind of club."

Steven turns to Kaleigh. "Thince when do you even own a gaming conthole, Kaleigh?"

She rolls her eyes in response, but smiles. "Very funny, Steven. I do like to play games online, and I do believe those technically count as video games."

Veronica raises an eyebrow. She swallows the mouthful of fries she was chewing. "You mean those silly dress up games you like for some reason?" Kaleigh sends her a look. "I mean. Yeah. Those totally count as video games. Kind of."

Steven rolls his eyes. "Don't worry, Kaleigh. We'll get you caught up."

Seeing that Gavin was finished writing, Travis quietly asks him, Hey, G-Gavin? Can I use y-your pen? M-mine are in my l-locker."

Gavin smiles, handing him the pen and sliding the paper across the table. "Sure bro. It's cool."

Travis smiles slightly. "Thanks."

After Travis, the sign up sheet makes its way to Steven. While scribbling his in in his horrible handwriting, he addresses Aria. "Tho, Aria. You like video gameth?"

She grins. "I love video games. I've played them for years."

He passes her the sheet and the pen he was using. "Awethome. Thounds like we're going to be theeing a lot more of each other, then."

Veronica snatches the paper from Aria almost the second she lifts her pen. "Thank you." She mutters, and then quickly scribbles her name and email with her favorite blue pen. She offers the pen to Kaleigh. "There you go, love." Kaleigh rolls her eyes, takes the pen, and neatly writes her info.

Natalie darts down the table to retrieve the paper. "That everyone? Great! I'm going to go see if I can find Elliot. He'll be interested in this for sure."

Veronica tilts her head, indicating a group of tables on the opposite end of the cafeteria. "He's over in the senior section."

"Thanks Veronica!" Natalie calls, scurrying off in the indicated direction. She finds Elliot at a table with two other people, a boy and a girl. "Hey, Ell!" She greets her step brother with a hug.

"Hello, Natalie." Elliot Colton Zahhak smiles.

Sitting down next to him, she turns her attention to the two others at the table. She smiles at the boy. "Hey Erin! How's your first day of American school been?"

Erin Daniel Ampora shrugs apathetically. "Not bad." His gelled black-and-purple hair doesn't move an inch with the gesture. "Classes have been dull. Peers have been irritating. But all in all, not a bad day."

Natalie takes this as a good response, having gotten use to his strange way of expressing himself over the past week he's been staying with them. He was one of the two foreign exchange students from Ackworth, a boarding school in England. The other one happened to be the girl sitting right next to him. Natalie smiles at the girl. "You must be Fathia. You're staying with Veronica, right?"

Faitha Mary Peixes smiles, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder and putting her hand out to shake. "Yes, I am. And, Yes, I am." She laughs. "And you're Natalie, I presume."

Natalie giggles taking the girl's hand. "I prefer Nat. But I know you'd never get that idea from Mr. Formal over here." Elliot rolls his eyes at the jab.

Fathia laughs. "I'll call you Nat if you call me Fef."

"Fef?" Natalie confirms.

Fathia nods. "I know it's not really a conventional nickname. It's a long story."

Natalie put her hands up. "Hey, I don't judge. I actually like it quite a bit. It fits."

Elliot interrupts the chatter. "So, is there any particular reason you came over here? You seemed to be running with a purpose."

"Oh yeah!" She puts the paper clutched in her hand on the table. "Found this club. It sounds like it's perfect for our little clan. They all already signed up. You guys can sign up too, if you want!"

Elliot takes the paper and starts looking at it. Fathia looks excited at the very idea of a club. "Ooh, what kind of club?"

"Video Game Club. I guess we'll talk about the latest games, maybe have some competitions. Based on the fact that our group of friends are all signed up, it should be lots of fun no matter what we do."

Elliot rolls his eyes, taking a pen out of his pocket. "Fun is one word for it. Chaos happens to be another." Natalie laughs.

Fathia shows no signs of being any less excited. "Sounds really cool! You can count me in!" She bends down to search through her bag for a pen. Erin not so subtly averts his eyes, her unfortunately low cut shirt offering a not so modest view. She surfaces a moment later, bearing a pink sparkly pen with a fluff ball on top. She scratches her name down, and then offers the pen to Erin. "Do you want to sign up?"

He's shell shocked for a moment, and then takes the pen. "I guess. I mean, it's not like I have anything else to do on Wednesday afternoons."

"That's the spirit, Erin." Natalie rolls her eyes, taking the sign up sheet back.

She stands to run off, but Elliot puts a hand on her shoulder. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, but –"

"Sit. Eat. Lunch is almost over. Your mom's ham sandwiches were really good."

She whines, but sits. "But I don't like ham."

"Then she probably didn't give you ham." He rolls his eyes at her antics. "You're going to be starving in your last classes, and I'm not going to listen to you complain on the way home."

She grumbles, and digs her lunch bag out of her messenger bag. She looks inside, and tries to contain her excitement when she sees what kind of sandwich she has. She fails. "Ooh, tuna!" She pulls it out, and immediately begins chomping away.

Fathia laughs at the exchange. She nudges Erin. "Are they always like this?"

He rolls his eyes. "Every waking moment."

The bell rings a few minutes later, and a cacophony of sound rises as a cafeteria of students all move to get their stuff and get to their next classes.

"Hey Teresa, you should suggest to Natalie that she invite the foreign exchange students," Kaleigh suggests.

Teresa grins. "Oh yeah. They seem cool. I had the boy in one of my earlier classes. What was his name again? Eric or something?"

Aria spoke up. "Erin. And the girl's name is Fathia. They're both in U.S. History with me."

"Guys, I think Nat's already a step ahead of you." Veronica points out the table across the cafeteria where Natalie and Fathia are giggling with each other.

Teresa shrugs. "Oh well. She usually is."

KK grumbles. "Do they speak English?"

Teresa whacks his head. "They're from England, idiot. Yes, they speak English."

"Well sorry for not knowing where they were from!"

"You should have asked!"

They walk together to their next classes, which happen to be close to each other, squabbling all the way. The other children ignore them. To them, it's just another perfectly normal end to a perfectly normal lunch period.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: BLUH BLUH This chapter isn't going to have the same effect because it's not in color. Just pretend the email is actually in white, and kay?**

From: dr . s sdhc . k12 . usH  
>To: arsenicCatnip trollian . com, carcino Geneticist trollian . com, gallowsCallibrator trollian . com, terminallyCapricious trollian . com, adiosToreador trollian . com, twinArmegeddons trollian . com, apocolypseArisen trollian . com, arachnidsGrip trollian . com, grimAuxillatrix trollian . com, centaursTesticle trollian . com, cuttlefishCuller trollian . com, caligulasAquarium Trollian . com<p>

Date: Tue, Sept 6 at 5:56 PM

Subject: Video Game Club First Meeting Info

Dear Video Game Club Members,

The first meeting and all subsequent meetings will be held at 2994 Crestview Terrace. It's about a fifteen minute walk from the school, though I'm sure between the twelve of you there are enough drivers to carpool everyone. I am unfortunately unable to attend, so I trust you to run the meeting yourselves. Introduce yourselves, get to know each other, don't kill each other, et cetera, et cetera.

Also, I want you all to start thinking about who you would like for each of these positions:

President (Settles disputes, makes sure nobody kills each other, reports back to me)

Vice President (Makes sure the president doesn't become a dictator)

Secretary (Keeps track of records, club rules)

Treasurer (Fund raising, new game buying)

When you decide of the assignments, have the president email me. I will be expecting this email by the end of the week. Over all, have fun. That's what this club is all about.

Your Sponsor,

Dr. S

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 6:02 PM

CG: HEY TERI, YOU GET THE EMAIL?

GC: Y34H SOUNDS 4W3SOM3

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IT'S FUCKING BLANK.

GC: LOL KK TH3 T3XT 1S 1N WH1T3

CG: WHAT. THE FUCK.

GC: TH4TS DR S FOR YOU

CG: BASED ON THAT EMAIL, HE SOUNDS LIKE A FUCKING CREEPER.

GC: LOL KK H3'S PR3TTY 4W3SOM3

GC: 4NYW4Y DO YOU N33D 4 R1D3

CG: YEAH. ANYWAY. RIDES. WE NEED TO FIGURE THEM OUT. YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT DRIVING BECAUSE NOBODY WANTS TO DIE.

GC: H3H3H3

GC: 4SK K4L31GH

GC: 1M SUR3 SH3LL B3 W1LL1NG

CG: OKAY, SURE. WHO WILL BE RIDING WITH HER? HER CAR FITS THREE.

GC: FOUR I B3L31V3

GC: YOU M3 ST3V3N 4ND ON3 OTH3R

CG: VERONICA, MAYBE?

GC: 3W NO

GC: 1M NOT R1D1NG W1TH TH4T B1TCH

CG: UGH, FINE. I'LL TELL HER THAT WE NEED VERONICA TO DRIVE SOME FUCKING PEOPLE. DEAR GOD.

GC: YOUR3 A G3N1OUS, K3NNY

GC: H3H3H3

CG: DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT. GOD.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 6:10 PM

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxillatrix [GA] at 6:10 PM

CG: HEY KAY, DID YOU GET THE EMAIL?

GA: The One From Dr S

GA: Yes I Got It

CG: YEAH. APPARENTLY, WE ALL NEED RIDES. YOU WILLING?

GA: Of Course

GA: Do You Know Who Will Be Riding With Me

CG: TERI WAS THINKING HER, ME, STEVEN, AND ONE OTHER.

GA: What About Veronica

CG: TERI'S NOT WILLING TO RIDE WITH HER.

GA: Of Course

GA: How Could I Be So Ridiculous

GA: So You Thought That Maybe She Could Drive Some People As Well

CG: YES, ACTUALLY.

GA: And You Want Me To Ask Her

CG: WELL, SHE IS OVER AT YOUR PLACE, ISN'T SHE?

GA: Yes

GA: I'll Ask

Kaleigh glances quickly around her house. She spots Veronica in the kitchen, getting a drink. "Veronica?"

Veronica turns around. "Yeah?"

"KK was wondering if you'd be willing to drive a few people to the club meeting."

Veronica pauses for a moment. "If I can drive Travis, I'm in."

Kaleigh doesn't bother to wonder about the strange request, turning back to her conversation with KK.

GA: She Is Willing But Has The Request That Travis Ride With Her

CG: UH. THAT'S A LITTLE FUCKING WEIRD. BUT ALRIGHT, I'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN.

GA: Thank You

GA: Message Me When You Have Her List And The Last Person For My Car

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxillatrix [GA] at 6:23 PM

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmegeddons [TA] at 6:23 PM

CG: HEY FUCKASS, YOU NEED A RIDE TO THE CLUB MEETING? KAYLEIGH'S OFFERING.

TA: that'd be awe2ome.

TA: ii2 there room for ariia? 2he'2 wonderiing how 2he'2 goiing two get there two.

CG: YEAH, THERE'S FUCKING ROOM, IF YOU DON'T MIND HER PRACTICALLY SITTING ON YOUR FUCKING LAP.

TA: lol. iit'2 cool. 2he'2 kiinda cute anyway.

CG: OH GOD. SO THAT WAS FLIRTING YOU WERE DOING AT LUNCH.

TA: lol. no. ii wa2 ju2t beiing niice.

CG: WHATEVER. BE FUCKING BLIND, THEN.

TA: ii am bliind, fucka22.

TA: legally, anyway.

TA: and thii2 ii2n't one of your dumba22 romcom2.

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP.

CG: THEY'RE NOT DUMB.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmegeddons [TA] at 6:40 PM

twinArmegeddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:40 PM

TA: you do know youre goiing two have two talk two me two an2wer my que2tiion.

CG: NOT IF I TELL ARIA DIRECTLY.

TA: you don't have her u2ername.

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP, STEVEN. NOBODY LIKES A SMARTASS.

TA: 2ure, kk. 2ure.

twinArmegeddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:41 PM

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 6:41 PM

CG: YES, VERONICA CAN DRIVE. AND THE LAST SEAT IN KALEIGH'S CAR WAS JUST FILLED BY STEVEN'S GIRLFRIEND.

GC: AW3SOM3

GC: WHO 3X4CTLY 4R3 YOU R3F3R1NG TO 4S H1S G1RLFR13ND

CG: ARIA.

GC: COOL

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:45 PM

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling grimAuxillatrix [GA] at 6:45 PM

GC: LOOKS L1K3 4LL YOUR S34TS 4R3 F1LL3D

GA: KK Steven You And Who Else

GC: ST3V3NS G1RLFR13ND

GA: Excuse Me

GC: 4R14

GA: Theyre Dating Now

GA: But They Just Met Today

GC: CORR3CT

GC: 1M JUST R3P34T1NG WH4T KK S41D

GC: 4ND H3 1S ST3V3NS B3ST FR13ND

GA: Hm

grimAuxillatrix [GA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 6:47 PM

grimAuxillatrix [GA] began trolling apocolypseArisen [AA] at 6:47 PM

GA: Hello Aria

AA: hi

AA: wh0 is this

GA: Its Kaleigh

GA: From Lunch Today

AA: 0h

AA: h0w did you get my tr0llian

GA From The Email Dr S Sent

AA: 0h

AA: is there s0mething y0u need

GA: Nothing Really

GA: I Was Just Talking To Teresa About The Ride Situation For Tomorrow

AA: steven was just talking t0 me about that t00

AA: im riding with y0u right

GA: Yes

GA: I Wanted To Ask You Something

AA: 0kay

GA: My Friends Have An Unfortunate Tendency To Start Rumors About Each Other And I Wanted To Know Whether What Teresa Just Told Me Was An Example Of This Or If It Is Actually True

AA: what exactly did she say

GA: I Need You To Promise That You Will Not Get Mad At Her

GA: I Do Not Want To Start You Two Out On The Wrong Foot

AA: 0kay I pr0mise

GA: She Said That You And Steven Are Dating

GA: Is This True

AA: n0

AA: hes nice and all but we just met

GA: Thats What I Was Thinking

GA: Thank You For Clearing That Up.

AA: n0 pr0blem

grimAuxillatrix [GA] ceased trolling apocolypseArisen [AA] at 6:52 PM

grimAuxillatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:53 PM

GA: KK I Believe You May Be Mistaken

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT, KALEIGH?

GA: Aria And Steven Are Not Dating

CG: OF COURSE THEY FUCKING AREN'T. WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THAT DUMBASS IDEA?

GA: Teresa Said That You Told Her

CG: OH GOD. I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER HER.

CG: I WAS BEING GODDAMN SARCASTIC.

GA: I See

GA: I Suppose You Arent Usually One To Start Rumors About People Anyway

GA: Spread Them Maybe

GA: But Never Start Them

CG: ARE YOU SAYING I'M A FUCKING GOSSIP?

GA: Yes That Is Exactly What I Am Implying

CG: FUCK YOU.

GA: Love You Too KK

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxillatrix [GA] at 7:02 PM

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 7:02 PM

CG: WHAT THE FUCK, TERESA. SERIOUSLY. WHAT THE FUCK.

GC: H3H3H3

GC: WH4T3V3R 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT K3NNY

CG: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC ABOUT ARIA AND STEVEN, DUMBASS.

GC: H3H3H3

GC: 1TS H4RD TO T3LL SOM3T1M3S W1TH MY T3XT TO 4UD1O CONV3RT3R I SUPPOS3

CG: YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT TERESA PYROPE.

GC: 4CTU4LLY 1M FULL OF TH3 CH1CK3N SOUP AND M4TZ4H B4LLS MY MOM M4D3 FOR D1NN3R

GC: 1T W4S D3L1C1OUS

CG: NOBODY GIVES A FUCK ABOUT YOUR STUPID JEW FOOD.

CG: I HAD A BOWL OF CHEF BOYARDEE FOR DINNER. WHO THE FUCK CARES.

GC: 1 GU3SS 1LL UN1NV1T3 YOU OV3R FOR ROSH H4SH4N4H 3V3 TH3N

CG: CAN I STILL GET A HONEY DIPPED APPLE?

GC: NOP3

GC: 4ND NO C4LL4H BR34D CO1NS 31TH3R

GC: YOU DON'T G3T 4 S1NGL3 P13C3 OF MY MOMS COOK1NG 1F YOU DONT 4TT3ND

GC: ST3V3N 4ND I W1LL 34T 1T 4LL

CG: DAMMIT

CG: WHY MUST JEW FOOD BE SO DELICIOUS

CG: WAIT A SECOND. I WAS YELLING AT YOU.

GC: H3H3H3

CG: ANYWAY. WE NEED TO GET THE REST OF THE PEOPLE TOGETHER.

GC: GOOD 1D34

GC: SO F4R W3 H4V3 K4Y W1TH YOU M3 ST3V3N 4ND 4R14

GC: 4ND V3RON1C4 W1TH TR4V1S 4ND TWO OTH3R SPOTS

CG: THAT LEAVES NAT, ELLIOT, AND THE BRITISH KIDS.

GC: TH31R N4M3S 4R3 F4TH14 AND 3R1N

CG: WHATEVER.

GC: 4ND YOU FORGOT G4V1N

CG: OH YEAH, CAN'T FORGET THAT BIG LUG.

GC: 3LL1OT IS PROB4BLY GO1NG TO W4NT TO DR1V3 4T L34ST N4T

CG: THAT'S TRUE.

GC: TH3YR3 HOST1NG 3R1N, SO H3 C4N RID3 WI1TH TH3M

GC: 4ND V3RON1C4 1S HOST1NG F4TH14, SO SH3 C4N R1DE W1TH H3R

CG: AND OUR BIG LUG OF A STONER FRIEND?

GC: UH 1T DO3SNT R34LLY M4TT3R

GC: H3 C4N GO WH3R3 3V3R TH3 H3LL H3 W4NTS TO

CG: SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN. YOU GO TELL NAT, AS ELLIOT'S NOT ONLINE.

CG: MY DAD JUST GOT HOME WITH DINNER. I HAVE TO GO BE SOCIAL.

GC: GOOD LUCK W1TH TH4T

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 7:37 PM

"ELLIOT!" Nat's voice rings out through the house. Elliot flinches, breaking the point on the pencil he was writing with as it hits the table. "ELLIOT!"

"In the study, Natalie!" He calls. There is a great pounding as Natalie runs down the stairs two at a time. Elliot can hear a groan from the room next to him. He smiles to himself and rolls his eyes. Nat skids to a halt in the door frame. He laughs at her. "Can you please try and be a little more quiet, Nat? I think Erin might still be a little jet lagged."

"You can say that again!" Erin calls from his bedroom just on the other side of the wall. The second they had gotten home from school, Erin had locked himself in his room for a nap.

Nat giggles. "Sorry Erin! Didn't mean to wake you!"

"You should probably be getting up anyway. You missed dinner. There's some leftovers in the refrigerator." Elliot calls at him. Erin groans in response, but there are sounds of him getting up. Elliot then turns to Natalie. "You were saying?"

She looks perplexed for a moment, and then remembers why she had just caused such a ruckus. "Oh yeah! Have you checked your email yet?"

"No. Why, should I have?"

"Yes! The email from Dr. S came in! It has all the info for the club meeting tomorrow!"

Elliot raises an eyebrow. "Dr. S is the sponsor of video game club?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point! The point is, there's an address and a time for the meeting. It's about 10 minutes from the school, but everyone's going to need a ride there."

Elliot sighs. "And you want me to take some people."

She puts her hands behind her back. "Well. I'm pretty sure it's just going to be me and Erin. I was talking to Teresa and–"

"Teresa's driving people? Do they have a death wish?"

She giggled. "No, silly. Kaleigh's driving. Teresa's helping KK organize." Elliot relaxes, and Natalie continues. "Anyway. Teresa says that Kaleigh is driving her, KK, Steven, and Aria."

"Aria? I don't believe I've met her."

Natalie smiled. "She's new. A freshmen, I'm pretty sure. I didn't have an opportunity to talk to her at lunch, but Steven likes her, and that's always a good sign."

"Yes, that is always a good sign." He smiled slightly. Steven did tend to be one of the least social in their group of friends. "Who else is driving? Because there was certainly more people on the sign up sheet."

She pauses for a second, ticking people off on her fingers. "Veronica's taking the rest. If I can remember everyone, she only has to take Fathia and Travis."

"Fathia is the Serket's foreign exchange student, yes?" He also made a mental note that she had forgotten Gavin.

Natalie nods in response. "She and Travis are freshman as well. I think Veronica knows Travis somehow. She freaked out when she saw him at lunch, and specifically requested to drive him to the meeting."

"It couldn't be..." Elliot mutters to himself. He looks back up to Natalie. "Do you know his last name?"

"Um. Nitram. Yeah, I think that's right. Travis Nitram."

Elliot's mouth falls open a little bit. "Is he in a wheelchair?"

"Yeah." Natalie tilts her head in confusion. "Why, what's wrong?"

Composing himself, Elliot does some quick thinking. "Ask Erin if he's okay with riding with Fathia. It's not a particularly good idea to have Veronica drive Travis. I'm...I''m not sure if his wheelchair will fit in her car."

"But your car is smaller."

"Just do as I say, Natalie!" He snaps at her.

Natalie is truly worried now. Elliot never raises his voice at her. "Ell, what's wrong?"

Elliot takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I know Travis as well. He went to our elementary school." He pauses, thinking about how to phrase the next part of the story. "Some things happened between him and Veronica…and it's really not a good idea to leave them alone together. Ever."

Natalie was silent for a moment, and then hesitantly started inching towards the door. "Alright, Elliot. If you say so. I won't ask. I'll go tell Teresa to spread the word in the change of plans."

He nodded. "And Erin too as well. Although, I don't think he knew the original plan."

She giggled. "Kay. I'll tell him." She dashes out of the room. "ERIN!"

"Whaaat?" Erin throws open the door. His normally coiffed black and purple hair sits flat and messy, sticking to his forehead with some of the remaining gel that he had used that morning. He is dressed only in a now wrinkled tee shirt and boxer briefs, and his over sized glasses are absent.

Natalie giggles at the appearance of the normally almost fashion obsessed boy. "Someone's cranky."

Erin grumbles, leaning against the door frame. "What do you want, Natalie?"

She puts her hands on her hips. "I've told you, call me Nat. Only Elliot and Kay call me Natalie."

Erin rolls his eyes, and begins running his fingers through his sticky hair. "Whatever. Nat, then. Do you need something, or did you just feel like bothering me?"

She smiles. "You probably haven't read your email yet, but the information for the club meeting tomorrow came in. We've already worked out rides, and you're going to be riding with Fathia in Veronica's car. That okay?"

His eyes seem to light up. "That's plenty okay. Thank you for telling me, Nat."

She holds back her giggle. "No problem, Erin." She knew that Erin liked Fathia. She knew it. She wants to run up stairs and tell Teresa as quickly as possible.

He looks at her questioningly. "Anything else?"

She looks at him for a moment, before grinning. "Yeah. Put on some pants before Elliot yells at you for indecency."

Erin rolls his eyes, and then turns and shuts the door. Natalie giggles, and then bounces up the stairs to tell Teresa the news.

Elliot rolls his eyes, having been listening to the entire exchange. He definitely didn't approve of Erin walking around in his underwear like he did just after he woke up, but he wasn't going to say anything this once. Looks down at the essay he had been writing, and then pushes it away and opens his laptop.

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 7:57 PM

CT: D - Hello, Gavin

TC: HeY DuDe.

TC: DiD YoU GeT ThAt wEiRd-aSs eMaIl fRoM Dr. S? tHaT WaS SoMe wEiRd-aSs sHiT, mAn.

CT: D - That is actually the reason I am messaging you

CT: D - Do you need a ride to the meeting site

TC: ThAt wOuLd bE MoThErFuCkInG AmAzInG, dUdE.

TC: I WaS WoNdErInG HoW I WaS GoInG To gEt mY AsS ThErE.

TC: ThE BuS Is wAy lAmE, aNd wOuLdN'T GeT Me tHeRe oN MoThErFuCkInG TiMe.

CT: D - Natalie and Travis will also be riding with us

CT: D - Is this acceptable

TC: Of cOuRsE, dUdE

TC: NaT'S ToTaLlY MoThErFuCkInG CoOl, AnD I MeT TrAv tOdAy. He's sO FuCkInG SwEeT, mAn.

TC: He's kInDa tWiTcHy, BuT I ThInK OnCe hE GeTs tO KnOw aLl uS MoThErFuCkErS, hE'Ll bE ThE ChIlLeSt mOtHeRfUcKeR EvEr tO ExIsT.

CT: D - Alright

CT: D - Do you happen to know his trollian handle

TC: HeLlS YeAh i dO.

TC: I'M TaLkInG To hIm rIgHt nOw, In mOtHeRfUcKiNg fAcT.

CT: D - Would you mind sharing the plan with him

CT: D - I don't believe he has been informed yet

TC: SuRe, BrO. nO MoThErFuCkInG PrObLeM At aLl. :o)

CT: D - See you tomorrow then

TC: TaLk tO YoU LaTeR, dUdE

TC: HoNk :o)

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 8:11 PM

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 7:58 PM

AC: :33 *ac slinks back into the room, and begins rubbing against gc's leg to get her attention*

GC: *GC SCR4TCH3S 4C B3TW33N TH3 34RS, 4CKNOWL3DG1NG TH4T SH3 S33S H3R FR13ND*

AC: :33 hey, elliot thinks that purrhaps it would be a better idea for travis to ride with him and me and erin to go with veronica. is that okay?

GC: 1M SUR3 ITS F1NE BUT 1LL CH3CK

AC: :33 okay, purrfect

AC: :33 *ac curls up on the floor to wait*

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at 8:06 PM

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling grimAuxillatrix [GA] at 8:06 PM

GC: N4T JUST S41D TH4T 3LL1OT W4NTS TO DR1V3 TR4V1S 4ND H4V3 V3RON1IC4 DR1V3 3R1N

GC: 1S TH4T COOL

GA: I Will Check

grimAuxillatrix [GA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 8:07 PM

Kaleigh looks over the top of her laptop at the girl now sprawled out on her couch playing a game on her Nintendo DSI. "Veronica?"

Veronica leans her head over the arm of the couch to look at Kaleigh. "Yeah, Kay?"

"Teresa just talked to Natalie. Apparently, Elliot wants to drive Travis and have you drive Erin."

Veronica's face flashes with an emotion that Kaleigh can't exactly place. "Why?"

"She didn't say." Kaleigh glances back at the screen. "Elliot just logged on, though. Do you want me to ask?"

"Uh, yeah." Veronica looks back to her game. "Thanks, doll."

"Mmmhm." Kaleigh had given up on telling Veronica that she hated pet names. She opened another chat window, and sent a message to Elliot.

grimAuxillatrix [GA] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at 7:15 PM

GA: Hello Elliot

CT: D - Hello, Kaleigh

CT: D - What did Veronica say about my proposal for tomorrow's transportation

GA: She Wants To Know Why You Made The Request

CT: D - She knows why

GA: May I Ask Why For My Own Personal Knowledge

CT: D - Veronica and Travis have an unfortunate history together

CT: D - Travis attended our elementary school for the first few years

CT: D - He transferred out our second grade year.v

GA: Let Me Guess

GA: Veronica Bullied Him Out

CT: D - Something like that

GA: I Figured It Was Something Like That From The Way She Acted When She Saw Him At Lunch Today

CT: D - He was at lunch

GA: Yes

GA: Teresa Invited Him To Sit At Our Table

GA: That Is How He Found Out About And Signed Up For The Club

CT: D - Do you know what grade he is in

GA: I Believe He Is A Freshman

CT: D - How strange

GA: What Is Strange

CT: D - Oh, nothing

CT: D - Tell Veronica I won't take no for an answer

GA: Okay

grimAuxillatrix [GA] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at 7:26 PM

Kaleigh looks back up from her laptop screen to find Veronica staring at her with a blank expression. "What did he say?"

Kaleigh quickly gathers her thoughts, deciding she doesn't need to mention what she had just learned. "He says he won't take no for an answer. And that you would know why."

Veronica grumbles, shutting her game off. "And did he tell you why?"

"I just told you –"

She sits up and turns around. "No, did he tell you? I know you asked. You can't help yourself."

Kaleigh froze. "No."

Veronica narrows her eyes slightly. "Fine. Whatever. Don't ask me, then. Tell him I'll transport the Brits."

Kaleigh begins to stand up. "Veronica, are you –"

"'M fine." She mutters. She glances at her watch and stands up. "I should probably get home. Fathia looks like the type to explode from lack of social interaction."

Kaleigh sighs slightly. "Okay." She gestures towards the loft above her. "I think your bag is in my room." As Veronica goes upstairs, Kaleigh closes her laptop and turns to her sketchbook. The most recent page had various doodles, ideas for a shirt design for her mom's boutique. She didn't really approve of graphic tees as a fashion statement, but it would sell.

Veronica trudges back down the metal staircase, her surprisingly light backpack in tow. She walks over to Kaleigh, who is chewing on the end of a pen thoughtfully. She puts a finger underneath her chin, and Kaleigh tilts her head up to receive a kiss. Veronica looks at her. "I'm not mad at you."

Kaleigh smiles slightly. "I know."

Veronica looks down at the sketch page, and taps a group of symbols. "I like the zodiac idea."

Kaleigh tilts her head slightly. "Really? It's kind of…plain."

Veronica shrugs. "It's simple, but I think it would look nice. I mean, I'm not a fashionista, but I would buy it."

Kaleigh laughs. "Well, it is your type of customer we're trying to get with this. I'll work on it."

Veronica grins, and kisses Kaleigh again. "See ya, hon."

"See you." Kaleigh follows Veronica out, closing the door behind her. She leans against it for a moment. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, even with Elliot intervening.

**A/N: Again, sorry about the color thing. Fanfiction . net is evil about formatting. It kinda mad_e _it annoying to read, I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang, and students began pouring out of their classes. Aria walks out of her English class, which she shares with Travis. She waits by the door for him, and then they walk down the hall together. As they get onto the elevator to take them down to the first floor, he looks up at her and asks, "W-where did your ride say they were meeting?"

She adjusted the books she was holding in her arms. "Steven said the parking garage."

Travis nods. "Natalie t-told me that Elliot's going to m-meet me in the parking lot. There's not an elevator in the garage, unfortunately."

The elevator door opens. Travis rolls out, and Aria quickly follows. She has a concerned look on her face. "That's silly. Why would they not put an elevator in?"

Travis shrugs. "I guess they figured that people who would need it wouldn't be driving to school."

They walk to the front of the school. Natalie is waiting there for Travis, and she stands on her tip toes and starts waving when she spots him. "Travis! Over here!"

Travis smiles slightly at Aria, waving. "See you later." She nods, and turns towards the parking garage. Travis rolls up to Natalie, and gives her a shy smile. "H-hey. N-n-Natalie, right?"

"Nat. Only my brother and Kay call me Natalie." She rolls her eyes. "Speaking of my brother, his car's this way. I can get your bag if you want." She points to the backpack perched precariously on his lap.

"Uh. S-sure. Th-thanks." She takes his bag, and they head for the car, which is on the other side of the parking lot. "S-so. E-elliot is you brother?"

"Step brother. Our parents got married this summer." She giggled. "It's actually because of us that they met. We've been friends since elementary school." She turns her head towards him, remembering her conversation with Elliot last night. "Ell said you went to our elementary school. But I don't remember you."

Travis nods slightly. "Uh, yeah. I did. I transferred out in second grade."

"But aren't you a year younger than me? I met Elliot when I was in first grade…"

But her question is not answered, for they reached the car just then. Gavin waves at them and hops down from his seat on the trunk of Elliot's car. "Little sis! Talking a hole in this motherfucker's ear, I see."

Natalie giggles, and greets Gavin with a hug. "Sorry I haven't gotten to talk to you at lunch the last few days, Gav. I've been crazy busy." She opens the trunk, and adds Travis' bag to the quickly growing pile. "Video Game Club sign ups yesterday, and today I was running around trying to find a sponsor for Otaku Club."

Gavin just smiles. "It's all good, little sis. Trav here's been keeping me plenty company. Right, man?"

Travis smiles and awkwardly nods. There's silence for a moment, and then he asks Natalie a question. "Uh. W-w-what's O-Otaku Club?"

Natalie giggles. "Otaku. It's the manga and anime club I'm trying to start." There is no change in Travis' confused expression. "You know, Japanese comics and animation."

"Oh."

Elliot appears at the front of the car. "Don't worry. She'll catch you up if you make any sort of friends with her."

Travis forces a nervous smile. "Uh. Okay."

Elliot walks around the car. "It's nice to see you again, Travis."

Travis' smile gets slightly less nervous. "Y-you too, Elliot."

Elliot opens the car door. He stands there awkwardly for a moment, before starting, "Do you –"

"N-no, I've got it." He rolls over to the open door, locks the wheels on his chair, and hoists himself in using the door and the side of the car. "T-the ch-chair is c-collapsible, s-so you sh-should be able f-fit it in the trunk."

"I've got it." Elliot finds the lever on the back, folds the chair up, and moves to put it in the trunk. "I have to say, I'm impressed with your strength."

Travis smiles slightly as he pulls his legs into the car. "T-thanks." He shuts the door.

Gavin opens the door and takes the seat next to Travis'. "Seriously, bro. That was cool."

Travis rubs the back of his head nervously. "I-it's really nothing. It's just. How I get around."

Natalie hops into the seat up front, and Elliot into the driver's seat. He looks around. "Is everyone ready? I believe we'll be the last group there, I saw both of the other cars pull out a little bit ago."

Natalie rolls her eyes. "Yes, Ell. Just go. The directions you printed off last night are on the dash."

"Alright, Natalie." He rolls his eyes at her rushing, and pulls out of the parking lot.

"This place is so cool!" Teresa walks around the club house. She had originally been running, but after being mocked for running into two walls, she had slowed her pace down.

Steven is checking out the entertainment center on the screened-in porch. "Thith thet-up ith thweet! KK, check it out. It hath a PETH3, an XBOX, and a Wii!"

KK bends down next to him to look. Kaleigh shakes her head, looking at one of the two bedrooms. This one had a very nice computer in it. "It's like someone designed this house for us."

Over the next 10 minutes, the other two cars arrived and everyone filed in and began inspecting the house. KK closes the door after Travis, and then yells over the noise of everyone talking, "Alright! Everyone in the living room, and we'll get this thing started!"

It takes a few minutes of maneuvering, but eventually everyone gets a spot. Veronica, Elliot, and Gavin take the couch, claiming seniority. Kaleigh sits in the armchair that everyone else had shunned as looking uncomfortable. Travis was, of course in his wheelchair. Natalie, Fathia, Teresa, Aria and Steven had spots on the floor. Erin and KK had dragged in chairs from the dining table.

KK clears his throat. "Alright. As you can all see, Dr. S has gotten us a seriously cool club house.

"Emphasis on the house." Natalie mutters, still looking around excitedly.

"So. First order on business…" He looks at the email he had turned black and printed out. "Introductions."

Everyone groans. Steven rolls his eyes. "KK, we all already know each other."

"Excuse me, Mr. Gumpypants. But I'm following Dr. S's instructions. And no, we don't all already know each other. I think those two," He jabs a thumb at Erin and Fathia, "Have only met maybe four of us a piece. So we're going to go around in a nice little circle and say our names and grades and whatever other spiel we feel like. Okay?" He glances around the circle. "Alright. If there's no response from the peanut gallery, I'll start. Hey everyone. For those who haven't been listening, I'm KK. I'm a sophomore, and I hate you all."

There are a few giggles. Veronica rolls her eyes, and sarcastically says, "Hello, KK."

"Veronica, I'm going to shoot you in the face." He jabs his thumb to the left. "Next."

Aria jumps slightly. "Uh. Hi. I'm Aria. I'm a freshman. And. Um. I'm going to abstain from saying something cheesy like 'I think we're all going to be great friends.'" This brings a few laughs.

"Hello, Aria." Natalie joins in with Veronica this time.

"Seriously guys? This isn't alcoholics anonymous. That's down the street. Feel free to leave if you're in the wrong meeting." Natalie sticks her tongue out. KK signs. "Whoever the fuck is next. Go."

"Hello." Steven is grinning.

KK immediately cheers up. "Oh god, this'll be good."

"Thut the fuck up, KK." He goes back to smiling at the group. "My name is Theven." He says it with bit of effort and quite a bit of spit. KK and Teresa give him a round of applause. Steven rolls his eyes. "I thwear to god you guys. In an effort to avoid further mocking, I'm in KK's grade. I'm who you thould go to if you ever need tech thupport. I can fix just about anything."

"Hello, Steven."

KK rolls his eyes. "Oh look. Blind Girl has joined the 'annoy the fuck out of KK' group."

Teresa snickers. "Was I ever out of it?"

Steven looks to his left. "You're up, Trav."

Travis nervously taps on the arms of his chair. "Uh. Hi. I'm…I'm Travis. I'm a f-freshman. And. Uh. I d-don't really have anything else."

"Hello, Travis." Steven and Aria join in.

"Is there a wall somewhere where I can go beat my head on?"

Gavin stares off into space, and then realized it's his turn. "Oh. Hey, everyone. My name is Gavin. I'm a motherfucking senior."

"Hell yeah!" Veronica cheers, and gives Gavin a high five.

"Veronica, nobody fucking cares that you're a fucking senior. Sit the fuck down." Veronica sticks her tongue out at KK, and then sits back down.

Gavin laughs. "It's all chill, KK. Anyway. I'm looking forward to you all becoming my best bros and sises."

There's a pause of silence. KK looks around at the group. "What, you're not going to –"

"Hello, Gavin." The entire group says in unison.

KK begins to beat himself on the forehead with his fist. "Fuck my life. Nat. Go. Before I murder someone."

Natalie giggles. "Hey, everyone! I'm Natalie, but please call me Nat so that I don't have to remind you a bajillion times. I'm a sophomore, this one's my step brother," She jabs her thumb at Elliot, who is sitting behind her on the couch, "And I'm super duper uber excited for this club to get going. Oh, and if anyone wants to join Otaku Club –"

"Hello, Nat." KK interrupts her, and everyone quickly joins in.

"Hello. My name is Elliot. As Natalie said, I'm her step brother. I'm a senior." He gives Veronica a look, and she doesn't move. "I don't really have much else to say other than I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

"Hello, Elliot." The entire group is grinning at KK, who has now begrudgingly joined in on the tomfoolery.

"Hey everyone, I'm Veronica."

"We know." Teresa rolls her eyes.

"I'm a senior."

"We know." Steven snickers.

"Will the blind peanut gallery please shut up? I'm trying to introduce myself."

"We know." KK grins. Veronica glares. He shrugs. "I'm not blind. But hey, they don't shut up for me either."

Veronica rolls her eyes. "Since the 'random spiel' has turned into 'what are you looking forward to', I'm going to say I'm most looking forward to the competition. Getting a chance to beat everyone at once will be really cool."

A chattering arises at the challenge. KK quickly settles it down. "Hello, Veronica." There's a pause. KK rolls his eyes. "Blind Girl, you're up."

"Oh I am?" Teresa laughs. "Hi, everyone! I'm Teresa, Teri, Blind Girl, or whatever else you want to call me. I'll respond to just about anything, and my hearing's exceptional. I'm a Junior, but for some reason all my dumbass best friends are sophomores." Natalie giggles, Steven waves, and KK scoffs, identifying themselves. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you all, and to kicking Veronica's ass in every game."

Veronica scoffs. "Sure, Pyrope. Sure."

Kaleigh diffuses the fight. "Hello, Teresa." Then she looks at the group and smiles. "Hello, everyone. I'm Kaleigh. I'm a Junior. And before you're shocked when she decides to do something 'cute'," She puts air quotes around the word cute, "Veronica and I are dating. I am also looking forward to getting to know you all, and want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Hello, Kaleigh."

Everyone's eyes turn to Erin's who's arms are crossed. "Hello. I'm Erin. I suppose I'm what you call a 'Junior' here in the States, though I'm in a variety of classes do to our different curriculums. I normally go to Ackworth School in England, but am staying with Natalie and Elliot for the year with the foreign exchange program. And I suppose I'm looking forward to the competition as well."

"Hello, Erin."

Fathia giggles and flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder as the eyes turn to her. "I guess I'm last. I'm Fathia. I'm also from Ackworth School, and if I remember correctly, I'm what you call a freshman, age-wise. I'm staying with the Serket's, which is Veronica's family for those who don't know." She begins smoothing her skirt over for folded legs nervously. "Er. I hate to end it on such a bum note, but I don't have anything else. Uh. I'm happy to be here?"

"Hello, Fathia."

"Alright then. Now that we all got our ridiculousness out and got to know each other's names, the next order of business is…" KK looks down at the email. "Officer positions." He whistles slightly. "Alright. How do we want to do this so we're not arguing into all hours of the night?"

Elliot put a finger up. "I suggest nominations. And then when we have two or three, a vote."

KK rolled his eyes. "Okay, Captain Obvious. Let's just pray that the peanut gallery can reach a consensus. One rule, no nominating yourself." Veronica crosses her arms over her chest, defeated. "Who has nominations for club president?"

"I nominate Kenny!" Teresa spoke up.

"What?" KK is dumbstruck.

"I second the nomination!" Natalie grins. "KK, you got everyone organized for the ride here today, and you're practically leading the meeting now."

There's an agreeing chatter throughout the group. Teresa grins. "All for Kenny, raise your hands." Everyone, surprisingly even Veronica, raises their hand.

KK is shocked silent for a moment, and then his thoughts catch up with him. "Um. Okay then. Vice president."

Natalie speaks up first. "I nominate Elliot. He's probably the most mature out of the group." Another agreeing mutter runs through the room.

KK nods. "Any other nominations? No? All for Elliot?" There is another unanimous vote. "How is it that you can go on for 40 minutes about absolutely nothing, and then make important decisions in the blink of an eye?"

"Because decisions are easy." Teresa snickers. "Tomfoolery takes time."

"Whatever. Uh." He glances down at the list. "Secretary. Basically, you gotta write everything down. Who's the most organized out of all of us?"

"Kaleigh." Practically everyone that knows her says this in unison and points to her.

She shakes her head. "I decline. I have too much work to do in the boutique."

KK shrugs. "Anyone else?" Nobody speaks up with a nomination. "Anyone at all willing to do it?" There's a moment of silence.

Finally Aria raises her hand. "I'll do it. I'm fairly organized."

"Cool. And the last position is…" He glances down at the list and grins. "Treasurer."

Steven reacts in a split second. "I nominate Teretha!"

"I second the nomination!" KK responds a split second later. They both have stupid grins on their faces.

Kaleigh puts her face in her hands. "Really guys? Really?" Teresa is quite literally rolling on the floor laughing. Natalie is covering her mouth trying not to giggle. Elliot and Veronica look rather like they have a bad headache. Gavin is staring off into space, as usual. The rest look more than slightly confused.

Fathia is the first to speak up. "I don't get the joke."

Kaleigh sighs through her hands. "Teresa's Jewish. It's a Jew joke."

Veronica raises an eyebrow at KK and Steven. "What are you guys, four? She can't even see the money."

Fathia rolls her eyes, now getting the joke. "On that note, I nominate Veronica." The room goes quiet, the atmosphere abruptly shifting. "I mean, she probably has the most experience in fund raising and all that stuff because of her mom." Veronica grins smugly at Teresa. Teresa growls back. Many in the group begin to mutter among themselves. KK and Steven exchange a glance. It is a good point, but having Veronica beat Teresa in something will bring Teresa's fury on them all (all being KK and Steven, later than night in Trollian).

Steven has a quick rebuttal. "Yes, but with Teretha, we would have an even reprethentation of every clathth." More muttering.

Fathia rolls her eyes. "With that logic, Kaleigh's the best choice."

Kaleigh puts her hands up. "I refuse the office." Now it was not only a matter of time, it was a matter of refusing to get in the middle of the argument. If it was a verbal argument, sure. But in a competition between these two, she would hear nothing but complaints later from both sides that she didn't let them stand a fair chance.

KK shakes his head, and then shrugs. "Okay. We'll take it to a vote. All for Teresa, put your hand up, all for Veronica keep your hand down." KK raises his own hand, and then looks around the circle. Steven, Natalie, and Teresa raise their hands almost instantaneously as well. Erin considers it for a moment, and then raises his hand because this choice is more ironic. Gavin jumps out of his stupor, realizes they're voting on something, and then raises his hand without bothering to ask what the choice is. "That's six each. Anyone want to change their vote?"

Steven sends a look at Aria. She looks back for a moment, before shaking her head and looking down. Elliot taps Natalie with his foot. She looks up at him, and immediately regrets it. He's sending her a look that clearly says, 'You know what the responsible choice is.' She glares back for a moment. They have a silent battle of wills. Finally, Natalie sighs. "Sorry, Teri." She puts her hand down.

"Yes!" Veronica pumps her fist in the air.

Teresa and Steven groan. "This is dithcrimination!"

"Steven, kindly shut the fuck up." KK forced his groan down in an effort to appear neutral, but his disappointment is apparent in his voice. He checks his watch. "It's about 4:45. I don't care what you do, but figure out your rides while you're doing it. I want everyone the hell out of here by 6. I want to eat dinner tonight."

The group begins to mutter and disperse. Steven pulls out his cell, and begins texting. "KK, Teri, my mom is picking me up. You guyth want rides?"

KK rolls his eyes. "Duh." Teresa just nods.

KK looks around the room, mentally checking everyone off in his mind and muttering to himself. He takes the roll of leader of the club very seriously, and making sure everyone got everywhere safely, while not on his list of duties from the email, seemed like an obvious obligation. "Erin and Natalie with Elliot. Fathia with Veronica. Kaleigh has a car…Travis?"

"I. Um. Well. Uh."

"Where do you live?"

"E-Emerson road."

Kaleigh signs. "You're over by me. I'll give you a lift, if you don't mind waiting a little bit." She eyes Veronica, who is currently starting up the XBOX outside for a game with Fef.

"Uh, sure."

KK nods, and continues his scan of the room. "Aria, how about you?"

She fidgets slightly. "I can take the bus. I have some money. Or I could always walk."

"Where do live?" Steven asks, not looking up from his texting with his mother.

She fidgets more obviously. "It's fine, Steven. I don't live too far."

Steven rolls his eyes. "Neither doeth KK. We have plenty of room. My mom driveth a mini van."

"A mini van of AWESOME." Teresa declares.

KK rolls his eyes. "Nobody cares about your obsession with the color red, Ter."

"No. I'm fine. Really." She gives Steven a look. Steven looks right back, determined to be a gentleman."

"Steven, bro." Gavin speaks up. "I'm taking the motherfucking bus too. I'll make sure she doesn't get herself all going to the wrong place and stuff."

Steven doesn't look convinced. Aria's expression turns slightly desperate, and he caves. "Whatever. Don't take my kind offer."

Aria is not sure how to respond to that. "Uh. Okay. I mean, I was just trying to make things easier. I was already planning on getting home on my own…" Steven ignores her. She sets her jaw.

Gavin stands up, stretching. "You ready…Ardia, right?"

"Aria." She shoots a last look at Steven, and then stands, slinging her bag over her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm ready. Talk to you later, Steven."

They walk out of the house and down the street to the nearest bus stop. It takes a few minutes, and not a word is said the entire walk. Aria keeps her head down, kicking imaginary pebbles and going over her and Steven's conversation in her mind.

Gavin breaks the silence. "So, little sister. You and Steven. Are you two a thing, or…?"

She sighs. "No. We just met."

"You like him though." She looks up at Gavin incredulously. She was pretty sure she wasn't that obvious. Gavin laughs at her look. "I'm pretty good at reading people."

She keeps her eyes forward. "We just met."

Gavin puts his hands up defensively. "Alright, little sister. You don't have to tell me a motherfucking thing. I'm cool with not knowing."

Aria goes back to playing her and Steven's exchange in her head. 'Something insignificant like that shouldn't affect that much. We just met. There's nothing to affect. But it does make in impression for later. But I just couldn't…' Spotting the bus coming, she sighs, looking up at Gavin. "I'm going to be honest. I don't have any bus fare. And no, I don't need money. My house is a fifteen minute walk from here."

Gavin looks quickly between her and the bus. "You want me to walk with you? This isn't really the best neighborhood for walking."

She smiles a little bit. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good." She pats the pepper spray tucked in her pocket. "I walk a lot."

The bus pulls up, and stops. "Alright. If you're chill." He steps on. "See you tomorrow, little sister."

She gives him a smile. "Thanks, Gavin. Have a good night." The bus pulls off. She looks around gets her bearings, and sets off. She again goes to her thoughts. She knows she should have taken Steven's offer. It would have made everything easier, and it wasn't that far out of the way. But she couldn't let him see where he lived. She couldn't.

The street lights flicked on as she walked. It wasn't necessarily shame that made her want to keep her friends away. It was a little bit. She never could guess what kids were going to be out in the yard when she got home, what they would be doing, or how many of them there would be. She looked up as she passed the library. If she had the choice, she would rather just live there.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a car horn. She hears a car pull over to the side of the road beside her. She keeps walking, her eyes down and her hand going to her pocket. The car keeps going, slowly following her. She's about to break into a run, when she hears a familiar voice yell from the direction of the car. "Hey, fuckass!" She turns, and sees KK leaning out of the door of a red van. "Get in before Steven has an aneurysm trying to decide whether to give you a ride or ignore you."

She laughs slightly. "My house is just around the corner. Honestly."

"Even better. It won't take long."

She rolls her eyes, and climbs past KK and Teresa to the back seat. Steven is in the passenger's seat, staring adamantly at the window. Steven's mom, a small Korean woman, turns around in the driver's seat and smiles at her. "Where to, honey?"

She points to the street that she was about to turn on. "Turn here. Number 2708."

The woman turns around, and begin the short drive. There's silence for a few seconds, before KK's short patience wears out. He leans forward, and hits Steven on the top of the head.

Steven half deflects the assault. "That the fuck, KK?"

KK jabs a thumb at Aria. "Apologize, jackass."

"For what? Being overly polite?"

"For being a pompous piece of shi –"

"No, he's right." Aria interrupts. The boys turn their attention to her. "It's my fault. I was being overly. Uh. Secretive, I guess?"

Teresa turns to join in on the conversation now. "I would have just gone with stubborn. But continue."

Aria laughs a bit. "I'm. Um. Not exactly proud of where I live. I prefer to spend my time in the library, if I can."

KK rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. My home isn't too great either. Two bedrooms, and a living room filled with a crabby dad who I'm not sure has been sober since my mom dropped me on his doorstep. Or at least that's his story." He gives her a slightly sympathetic look with the following eye roll. "There is no shame in this group of friends. Trust me."

They pull up to the house. There's four kids in the yard. A blonde toddler is digging holes in the flower bed, and an elementary aged black girl is getting her hair braided by a preteen girl with blotchy cream and coffee skin. They all look up when the car pulls up.

Aria smiles nervously. "Try deadbeat dad, an overworked mom, and a huge number of brothers and sisters that changes too fast for me to count, none of which I'm related to, all packed into a house that should be condemned by the health department." She puts her hands up little sarcastic wave. "Welcome to foster care." She unbuckles her seatbelt, and climbs out past KK and Teresa, who are staring blankly.

The little girl runs up when she sees Aria, her hair only half done and her crooked smile showing. "Aria!" She clings to Aria's leg.

"Hey Carly!" Aria smiles at the girl, running a hand over her head. The older girl rolls her eyes, picking up the stool Carly had been sitting on and walking inside. Aria picks up the little blonde boy, placing him on her hip. He whines about being taken from his hole for a moment, but when he looks up at her, he glumly sticks his thumb in his mouth and clings to her.

"Aria." She turns back to the car. Steven has rolled down the window, and is looking as if he has no idea what to say.

She shakes her head, smiling at him. "I'll talk to you later, Steven."

He matches her small smile. "Okay."

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Captor!" Steven's mom waves at her, a smile on her face.

Teresa shoves her head up into the open window, practically sitting in Steven's lap. "See you tomorrow, Aria!"

"No she won't!" She can just barely make out KK's yell as Steven rolls up the window.

Aria laughs, waving as the car drives away. Aria looks down when she feels a tug on the bottom of her shirt. "Yeah, Carly?"

The little girl is looking curiously up at her with the big eyes of a child. "Who was that, Aria?"

Aria smiles and glances up at the disappearing car. "Just some friends." She sighs happily.

She's abruptly brought out of the moment when the boy she's holding grabs onto a lock of her hair and pulls. She winces, and then looks at Carly. "Come on. Let's get Trevor here set up with a video, and then I'll finish up your hair for you before dinner. How does that sound?"

Carly grins excitedly, and half skips, half runs inside. Aria sighs as she follows. At least some things in her life were looking up. She pauses at the door, and looks down the street. "Just some friends," she mutters to herself. A little bit of her smile returns, and she shuts the door.


	4. Chapter 4

From: dr . s sdhc . k12 . us

To: carcinoGeneticist trollian . com

CC to: apocolypseArisen trollian . com, arachnidsGrip trollian . com, centaursTesticle trollian . com

Date: Thurs, Sept 8 at 6:10 PM

Subject: Re: Officer Positions

Dear Officers (I'm forwarding this to the other three club officers, I do hope you don't mind, Mr. Vantas.),

Congratulations on your positions. I'm sure you four will work wonderfully together to keep Video Game Club running smoothly. Now, I have a couple orders of business for you work out before or during the next meeting.

Firstly, I need you to work out a schedule for the meetings. I recognize that many of the members are involved in other extracurricular activities besides this club. Contact the members regarding their activities, and see if you can determine a good day to hold the meetings.

Secondly, I need you to come up with a set of rules. The club house is yours to use as you wish, and I am willing to pay all the bills on it. However, I expect it to be in a similar condition to it is now at the end of the year. So, please include rules to keep the house clean and undamaged.

Thirdly, I need you to figure out a good budget. Have set up a bank account for the club, and have deposited $50 to start you out. Any other money you need for things you desire will have to be fundraised or donated by members of the club.

The first two tasks may be divided up among you as you please. The third task will be primarily up to Veronica, as treasurer. My only request is that every decision is run by KK and Elliot. They have the final word, after all.

Thank you for your cooperation. Here's to what will hopefully be an excellent year!

Your Sponsor,

Dr. S

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at 6:30 PM

CG: ALRIGHT, ELLIOT. ANY IDEAS ON WHAT DAY WE SHOULD DO THE NEXT MEETING?

CT: D - Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays will not work, as Erin has marching band rehearsal.

CG: UGH. FUCKING GREAT.

CT: D - I believe Natalie is going to sched001 her club for one of those three days, so that will not be an issue

CG: WELL THAT'S GOOD NEWS.

CG: HOLD ON, VERONICA IS TRYING TO GET MY ATTENTION.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at 6:32 PM

arachinidsGrip [AG] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:31 PM

AG: KKKKKKKK

AG: Dang it, your name does not work!

AG: Paaaaaaaay aaaaaaaatteeeeeeeeention to meeeeeeee.

AG: I have something to tell youuuuuuuu.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, VERONICA?

AG: Fathia has an afterschool activity for consideration.

CG: AND THAT WOULD BE?

AG: Swim team. Afterschool. Mondays and Fridays.

CG; WHY THE FUCK ARE THE FOREIGN EXCHANGE KIDS MORE INVOLVED THAN ALL OF US COMBINED?

CG: UGHHHH. WELL THAT CERTAINLY NARROWS THINGS THE FUCK DOWN.

AG: Erin has other after school activities?

CG: YES. APPARENTLY, HIPSTER DOUCHEBAG IS IN MARCHING BAND, AND HAS PRACTICE ON MONDAYS, TUESDAYS, AND FRIDAYS.

AG: Pro8lem solved then!

AG: We'll have meetings on Wednesdays. ::::)

CG: WHATEVER. I'LL GO TELL ELLIOT.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [CT] at 6:42 PM

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at 6:42 PM

CG: MEETINGS ARE GOING TO BE ON WEDNESDAYS. FATHIA HAS SWIM TEAM PRACTICE ON FRIDAY.

CT: D - Well okay then

CT: D - Does Veronica have anything on the budget yet

CG: FUCK.

GC: I FORGOT TO FUCKING ASK. HOLD ON.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [CT] at 6:44 PM

arachinidsGrip [AG] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:44 PM

CG: DO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS FOR THE BUDGET YET?

AG: Yes. We need to 8uy more games. The collection at the house is for a bunch of 8aaaaaaaa8ies.

AG: Oh, and snackssssssss. Snacks are always a crowd winner. ::::)

CG: WE HAVE $50.

CG: WHY CAN'T WE JUST BRING OUR OWN FUCKING GAMES? THE HOUSE HAS EVERY FUCKING CONSOLE EVERY MADE.

AG: Who's treasurer here, KK?

CG: UGH. FINE.

CG: $50 WILL GET US LIKE. THREE FUCKING GAMES. 5 MAX IF WE GET SHITTY SECONDHAND GAMES.

CG: HOW DO YOU INTEND TO GET MORE MONEY FOR SNACKS AND WHATNOT?

AG: Well. The way most clubs do. Collect dues.

CG: NO.

AG: 8ut KK, it makes the most sense.

CG: NO. MY WORD IS FINAL ON THIS. YOU ARE NOT REQUIRING ANYONE IN THIS CLUB TO PAY ONE FUCKING CENT.

AG: But why? I promise it won't be anything ridiculous!

CG: N. FUCKING. O. NOT EVERYONE IS AS FORTUNATE AS YOU, VERONICA.

CG: THIS CLUB IS OPEN TO EVERYONE, WHETHER THEY CAN PAY OR NOT. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL.

AG: Ugh. Fiiiiiiiine. We'll do fundraisers and stuff. I'll see if I can get some local business to sponsor us.

CG: UGGGGH. HOLD THAT THOUGHT.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [CT] at 6:59 PM

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:59 PM

GC: K3NNY

GC: K3NNY

GC: K3NNY

GC: KK

GC: KK

GC: KK

GC: K3NNY

CG: WHAT? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS SO IMPORTANT, TERESA.

GC: I H4D 4N 1D34

GC: FOR 4 CLUB RUL3

CG: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN KNOW WE'RE MAKING A RULE LIST?

GC: 1 D1DNT

GC: UNT1L JUST NOW

GC: H3H3H3

CG: I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ONE DAY.

GC: BUT S3R1OUSLY I HAD 4N 1D34

CG: UGH. WHATEVER. TELL ME YOUR FUCKING IDEA.

GC: 1F YOU US3 TH3 B3D YOU MUST W4SH TH3 SH33TS ;)

CG: OH MY GOD.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK.

CG: WHAT THE HELL POSSESED YOU TO THINK A RULE LIKE THAT WOULD EVER BE NESSECERY.

GC: K4L31GH

GC: 4PP4R3NTLY V3RON1C4 H4D SOM3 1D34S WH3N SH3 W4S SCOP1NG OUT THE HOUS3

CG: AEITSGASLIEUTVASEIVASVASUL

CG: I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT.

CG: I'M JUST GOING TO PRETEND I NEVER HEARD THAT.

GC: H3H3H3

GC: YOUR3 TH3 ON3 WHO 4SK3D WH3R3 1 GOT TH3 1D34 FROM

CG: I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST BEING YOUR NORMAL PERVERT SELF.

CG: GOD.

GC: H3H3H3

GC: BUT YOU S33 WHY SUCH A RUL3 IS N3SS3C3RY

CG: UGH. YES. NOBODY WANTS TO SIT IN THAT.

CG: I SHOULD PROBABLY TELL…FUCK, THIS IS TOO HARD.

CG: DO YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW HOW TO MAKE A GROUP CONVO.

GC: DO 1 LOOK L1K3 ST3V3N

CG: IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU DID.

GC: FUCK YOU

CG: :p

CG: ANYWAY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUGGESTION, TERESA.

GC: H3H3H3

GC: YOUR3 W3LOM3 KK

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 7:22 PM

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmeggedons [TA] at 7:22 PM

CG: HEY, TECH GEEK.

CG: I NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION.

TA: ye2?

CG: HOW DO YOU DO GROUP CONVERSATIONS IN TROLLIAN?

TA: you can't.

CG: FUCK.

TA: but you might be able to do a memo.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

TA: ba2iically, iit's liike a message board. anyone can post there.

CG: CAN I PREVENT CERTAIN PEOPLE FROM POSTING THERE?

TA: ye2. you can ban anyone you wiish.

CG: FUCKING SWEET. HOW DO I SET IT UP.

TA: hell if ii know. ii've ju2t heard about the feature.

CG: DON'T YOU FUCKING WORK FOR TROLLIAN OR SOMETHING?

TA: gettiing paiid to beta te2t/hack to check 2ecurity i2 not workiing for them

CG: CLOSE ENOUGH.

CG: DO THEY EVEN KNOW THAT YOU'RE A GODDAMN HIGHSCHOOLER?

TA: iirrelevant.

GC: IT'S COMPELTELY RELEVANT. AREN'T THERE CHILD LABOR LAWS AND SHIT?

TA: ii can code better than half theiir team.

TA: the only thiing the knowledge of my age would result iin iis me gettiing paiid le22.

GC: YOU KNOW WHAT? I REALLY DON'T FUCKING : WHY AM I EVEN STILL TALKING TO YOU?

CG: LOAD OF HELP YOU'VE BEEN.

TA: that'2 my job.

CG: LATER, FUCKASS.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmeggedons [TA] at 7:29 PM

carcinoGeneticist [CG] opened public bulletin board BLUB FUCKASSES at 7:45 PM.

CG opened memo on board CLUB FUCKASSES at 7:37 PM.

CG: OH GOD, IT ACTUALLY WORKED.

CG: SHIT, I SHOULD HAVE COME UP WITH A BETTER NAME.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] replied to memo at 7:38 PM

GC: GR34T JOB 1D1OT

CG: GO AWAY TERI. THIS IS FOR OFFICERS ONLY

arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to memo at 7:39 PM

AG: Yeah, Pyrope. Get lost. I won the election. ::::)

GC: SHUT TH3 FUCK UP S3RK3T

GC: 1 D1DNT W4NT THE POS1T1ON 4NYW4Y

GC: 1T W4S 4 FUCK1NG JOK3

AG: Sure Pyrope. Suuuuuuuure. You just don't want to admit that the club likes me better. ::::)

centaursTesticle [CT] replied to memo at 7:42 PM

CT: D - KK, don't you think you sh001d break this up

CT: D - We do need to get work done

GC: KK 1S PROB4BLY TOO 3NT3RT41N3D TO W4NT TO 1NT3RF3R3

GC: 1N F4CT H3S PROB4BLY 4W4Y POPP1NG POPCORN R1GHT NOW

apocolypseArisen [AA] replied to memo at 7:42 PM

AA: s0rry im late

AA: people were using the c0mputer

AA: what did I miss

CG: FUCK YOU TERESA.

CG banned GC from replying to memo.

AG: Nothing much, Aria. The usual.

AA: well alright then

CG: ANYWAY.

CG: ARIA, WE HAVE A DAY SET FOR THE MEETINGS (WEDNESDAY), AND VERONICA KIND OF SORT OF NOT REALLY AT ALL HAS A BUDGET.

AG: Hey. I like my budget.

CG: YOUR BUDGET CONSISTS OF "BUY VIDEO GAMES AND SNACKS" AND "FUND RAISE AND MAYBE GET A SPONSOR"

AG: Exactly. I like it. It's simple, and flexible.

CT: D - Veronica, I have to side with KK on this one

CT: D - A budget us001ally involves numbers

AG: But numbers are booooooooring. ::::(

CG: IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO WORK WITH GODDAMN NUMBERS, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING ACCEPTED THE POSITION OF TREASURER.

CG: AT LEAST TERESA WOULD HAVE HAD FUN LICKING A CALCULATOR OR SOMETHING.

AG: Ugh. Fiiiiiiiine. Be back in a bit.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased replying to memo at 7:55 PM.

AA: why w0uld teresa lick a calculat0r

CG: ONE OF THE WAYS SHE "SEES".

CG: SHE EITHER POURS SCENTED OILS ON EVERYTHING AND SNIFFS EVERYTHING LIKE A DOG.

CG: OR RUBS DIFFERENT SYRUPS ON IT AND PUTS EVERYTHING IN HER MOUTH LIKE AN INFANT.

AA: that's a little strange

CG: PSYCHOTIC IS MORE LIKE IT.

CT: D - I believe we have more important matters to discuss than Teresa's disability

CG: RIGHT. RULES. WE NEED TO MAKE THEM.

CG: I HAVE THE FIRST ONE. "IF YOU USE THE BED, YOU HAVE TO WASH THE SHEETS."

AA: what 0_0

CT: D - KK, that is rather l00d

arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to memo at 8:02 PM

AG: KK. The bedroom habits of me and my girlfriend are not the business of the club.

CG: THEY ARE IF YOU TWO ARE FUCKING ON THE SHEETS OF OUR CLUB HOUSE!

CG: NOBODY WANTS TO SIT DOWN ON THE BED, AND DISCOVER THAT THE SHEETS ARE WET WITH YOUR

CG: GIRL STUFF.

AG: Real mature, KK. Real mature.

CG: WEREN'T YOU DOING SOMETHING?

AG: Shut up, KK.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased replying to memo at 8:06 PM.

AA: w0w

AA: um

AA: I second that rule

CT: D - I. Uh. I do not know what to say to that

CT: D - But based on the circumstances, I also agree that the suggestion is reasonable

CT: D - For housekeeping purposes

AA: I have an0ther idea f0r a rule

AA: h0w ab0ut s0mething simple like respect y0ur fell0w members

twinArmeggedons [TA] replied to memo at 8:09 PM.

TA: ha

TA: the day that our friiend2 2how re2pect for each other ii2 the day the world end2

CG: STEVEN, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] banned twinArmageddons [TA] from replying to memo.

AA: anyway

AA: I was saying

AA: 0bvi0usly there are s0me deep set rivalries between s0me 0f y0u

AA: but i d0nt think its a g00d idea t0 let th0se be dragged int0 the club

CT: D - I agree

CG: AND HOW EXACTLY ARE YOU EXPECTING TO GET EVERYONE TO FOLLOW THIS?

CT: D - Maybe instead of telling everyone to respect each other flat out, we could state it differently

CT: D - Something like "The clubhouse is neutral ground. Within its doors, equal respect is to be had of all members, regardless of outside opinions."

CG: THAT'S ACTUALLY REALLY FUCKING GOOD.

CG: YOU COULD PROBABLY EVEN GET TERESA TO FUCKING AGREE TO THAT.

AA: thats exactly what I was g0ing f0r

CT: D - I have an idea, housekeeping wise

CT: D - Nobody is allowed to leave the premises post meeting until the clubhouse is completely clean

CG: ANOTHER GOOD FUCKING IDEA.

CG: DAMN, ELLIOT. YOU'RE ACTUALLY BEING USEFUL FOR ONCE.

CT: D - I resent that

CT: D - But will abstain from commenting

AA: h0w are we g0ing t0 appr0ach the idea 0f using the clubh0use 0n n0n meeting days

AA: dr s said we c0uld after all

AA: it c0uld be s0mewhere quiet t0 g0 aftersch00l t0 d0 h0mew0rk and whatn0t

CG: I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT THAT.

CG: WITH HOW CLOSE IT IS TO THE SCHOOL, I HAVE A FEELING THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE GOING TO WANT TO USE IT.

CT: D - How about something to the effect of "You must notify an officer before you use the clubhouse on a non meeting day"

CT: D - We should probably also set up some guidelines so that people do not abuse the privilege, though

AA: i like kks rule of n0b0dy is all0wed there after 6

AA: unless they have special permissi0n

CT: D - If we're going to follow through with this, I would like to bring something up

CT: D - This will make it much easier for certain people to participate in certain l00d activities

CG: YEAH WELL. THEY'RE GOING TO DO IT WHETHER WE GIVE THEM A PLACE TO OR NOT.

CG: AS LONG AS THEY WASH THE SHEETS AFTERWARD, I REALLY DON'T CARE.

AA: yeah its really n0t 0ur business anyway

CT: D - Okay then. If that is your decision

CG: AND AS LONG AS THEY NOTIFY US, WE CAN SEND OUT A MASS TEXT.

CG: "AVOID THE CLUB HOUSE TUESDAY. VERONICA AND KALEIGH ARE GETTING IT ON."

arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to memo at 8:27 PM

AG: I see the subject hasn't changed.

CG: DO YOU HAVE A BUDGET, OR ARE YOU JUST HERE TO BUG THE HELL OUT OF US?

AG: Both, of course. ::::)

CG: UGHHHH. WHATEVER. BUDGET. GO.

AG: First off. My mom is willing to sponsor us $75 a month as long as she can list us under "community outreach programs" on her campaign site.

AA: 0_0

CG: SWEET. NOW TELL US HOW YOU PLAN TO BLOW EVERY CENT OF THAT.

AG: Shut up, KK.

AG: Gamefly is $22.95 a month. It gets us a rental on two video games a month, which we can vote on and stuff.

AG: I propose a $27 dollar-a-month snack budget, which is about $7 a meeting.

AG: Anything more than that, people have to bring for themselves.

CT: D - That still leaves about $25

CG: BIG, TALL, AND SWEATY'S RIGHT. WHAT'S THE LAST 25 BUCKS FOR?

AG: Emergencies, parties, whatever.

AG: If you're opening up the house for people after school, I suggest school supplies and condoms.

CG: EXCEPT, YOU KNOW. IT'S ONLY YOU AND KALEIGH FUCKING. AND YOU DON'T NEED CONDOMS.

AG: HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa. As if that will last very long.

AG: It's like $6 for a pack of 12. Put one in each of the bedrooms. $12 should last the whole year, with your prediction.

CG: Except you know. WE DON'T NEED CONDOMS AT ALL.

arsenicCatnip [AC] replied to memo at 8:41 PM

AC: :33 if we don't use them, they're purrfect for water balloon fights. *ac giggles and runs off before cg can ban her*

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased replying to memo at 8:41 PM

CG: IS THE ENTIRE FUCKING CLUB READING THIS MEMO?

caligulasAquarium [CA] replied to memo at 8:42 PM

CA: wwell im here

cuttlefishCuller [CC] replied to memo at 8:42 PM

CC: Pretty muc)(, KK! )(e)(e

terminallyCapricious [TC] replied to memo at 8:42 PM

TC: ToTaLlY, dUdE. hOnk :O)

grimAuxillatrix [GA] replied to memo at 8:42 PM

GA: Im Surprised It Took You This Long To Deduce This KK

arsenicCatnip [AC] replied to memo at 8:43 PM

AC: :33 *ac nods her head. she has been giggling at the memo since it opened*

adiosToreador [AT] replied to memo at 8:43 PM

AT: wELL, iF EVERYONE ELSE IS ADMITTING IT, i GUESS i SHOULD TOO,

CG: I. I. I.

AC: :33 lol, i think we broke KK.

CC: )(e)(e, I think you're right, Nat. 38D

TC: DuDe. FeF. yOuR SmIlY tHiNgIe. DuDe. It'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg aMaZiNg.

A: It Is Rather Unique

CC: 38) O)(, you guys are so sweet. T)(anks!

AG: I'm dying. Oh my gooooooood, I'm dying. You guys are great.

CG: I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU ALL. OH MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK.

GA: You Are The One Who Made It A Public Memo

CG: WHY DID I AGREE TO DO THIS. OH MY GOD.

CG: WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE.

CA: …is he fuckin always like this or is this neww

AC: :33 *ac giggles* oh no, he's always like this, erin.

CG: VGYH HUYJJHUNYNHYY Y7UH6H

GA: Stop Slamming Your Face On The Keyboard

GA: Youll Leave Marks

CG: JUST. UGH. FORGET IT. I GIVE UP.

CG: EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR A SECOND, OKAY?

CG: ARIA, ELLIOT, VERONICA: WE'RE GETTING OUT OWN TABLE AT LUNCH TOMORROW, AND FIGURING THE REST OF THE STUFF OUT THEN.

AA: alright kk

AA: i sh0uld be g0ing anyway

CT: D - Sounds good, KK. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow

AG: God KK. Take some Xanax or something.

CG closed the memo at 8:04 PM.


	5. Chapter 5

twinArmaggeddons [TA] began trolling apocolypseArisen [AA] at 10:26 am

TA: hey aa.

AA: hey steven

AA: whats up

TA: not much.

TA: ii was actually wonderiing iif you were doiing anythiing today.

AA: besides hanging ar0und d0ing n0thing

AA: i w0uld specify hanging ar0und the library

AA: but it cl0ses in half an h0ur

TA: well, ii wa2n't really planning on doiing anything eiither

TA: and siince iin a half hour you wiill have nowhere else iintere2ting two go

TA: you want two do 2omethiing together?

TA: ii know thiis great iice cream place riight around the corner from the liibrary

TA: we could 2pliit a 2undae or 2omething

AA: steven are y0u asking me 0n a date

TA: uh, kiinda ii guess.

TA: ii mean, iit can be a date iif you want iit two be.

AA: i d0nt have a pr0blem if y0u d0nt want it t0 be a date

AA: i was just curi0us

TA: doe2 iit even make a diifference whether iit'2 a date or not

AA: kinda

AA: i mean sh0uldnt it make a difference

TA: ii've never really seen the dii2tiinctiion personally.

AA: y0u kn0w what

AA: h0w ab0ut we just g0 with its n0t a date

AA: since thats what y0u intended in the first place

TA: 2ounds liike a plan two me.

AA: y0u were talking ab0ut the st0re on crestview right

TA: yeah.

AA: uh i d0nt really have any m0ney with me

TA: don't worry about iit.

TA: ii'll pay.

AA: are y0u sure

TA: of cours2e.

TA: iit's the gentlemanly thiing two do.

AA: since when are y0u concerned with being a gentleman

TA: ii'm alway2 a gentleman.

TA: iif 2iimply for the rea2on of makiing kk look liike even more of an a22hole next to me.

AA: youre terrible

TA: ii'm aware.

TA: anyway, meet you there in liike, fiifteen miinute2?

AA: s0unds good

TA: 2ee you then.

twinArmaggeddons [TA] ceased trolling apocolypseArisen [AA] at 10:43 am

Aria closes the chat window, laughing to herself. That certainly was one of the most awkward conversations she had had in a long while. She closes her programs on the computer down, and packs up her school bag. The librarian looks up from her typing at the sound of zippers. "Is it time to go already?"

Aria grins. "No, sorry Ms. Fitzgerald."

"Then where are you heading to, Missy?" Ms. Fitzgerald laughs. "I usually have to fight tooth and nail to get you to leave at closing, and today you're leaving early?"

Aria smiles sheepishly, pulling her backpack onto her shoulder. "I'm meeting someone."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Would this someone happen to be a boy?"

Aria tries to shrug nonchalantly. "It's not a date, if that's what you're asking."

Ms. Fitzgerald grins, shaking her head. "If you say so, dear." She waves her off.

Aria rolls her eyes, and walks out the door. She has only been coming to the library since she got placed in this home midway through the summer, and she's already great friends with the librarian. She's not completely sure what that says about her personality, but she does know that it says she spends a hell of a lot of time there.

She walks down the street, thoughts running through her mind. She still hasn't really decided whether this counts as a date or not. She had just told Steven it didn't, but if he doesn't see the difference, did that mean that it counted? Why is she even still considering the thought that it is a date? Does she want it to be a date?

"It's not a date." She mutters to herself, trying to stop her thoughts. It's not that she wouldn't mind dating Steven, it's just... "Bluh." She shakes her head, spotting the store up ahead. She stands in front of the window, glancing around for a flash of familiar brown hair and glasses or at least his mom's van.

She jumps when there's a tapping on the glass behind her. Steven is there, his face pressed up against the glass and contorted into an almost frightening visage of saliva and braces. Aria rolls her eyes. He pulls back, grinning.

She walks in the door, the same half-amused half-irritated expression on her face. "You probably scratched the glass with your braces, you know that?"

He grins widely, bearing the alternating red and blue brackets. "Doubt it."

She squints at his face. Then she realizes what's different. "You're not wearing your glasses." His slightly milky brown eyes were squinted and in constant motion, obviously trying hard to pick up what pieces of vision they could.

"Your powerth of deduction are athtonding."

She raises her eyebrows impatiently. "Why?"

He shrugs. "I never wear them outside of thchool. They're heavy and annoying."

"But don't you need them to see?"

"You'd be thurprithed how eathy it is to get around without thight when you know the area." Aria kept quiet, considering the thought. Steven quickly changes the subject. "Tho, ithe cream?"

She smiles hesitantly and nods. "Ice cream."

They walk up the counter. He looks at her. "Tho, what kind of thundae do you want? They have a couple different oneth."

She looks at the chalkboard menu on the wall behind the counter. "Uh, how about a banana split? Those are good, right?"

"You mean you've never had one?"

She shakes her head, shrugging. "I don't really eat ice cream that often."

"That thettleth it then. That's what we're getting."

She smiles. "Okay."

"We have to decide on three flavorth."

"Chocolate and then we each pick one?"

Steven grins. "I like the way you think, Megido."

She smiles sheepishly. "Well I'm glad, or I just might have to leave."

He laughs. "Well, I want Coffee. What about you?"

"Give me a second." She looks through the glass case at the flavors, reading the descriptions. "Well, Pralines 'n Cream sounds good." Steven snorts in amusement. She puts her hands on her hips. "You have something against pecans and caramel?"

"No, it'th just that...You know what, never mind. I wath being immature. Pralineth 'n Cream it ith."

He steps up to order, but she elbows his side. "You should probably let me order. That's a lot of S's."

He glares at her playfully. "Yeth, but I have the money."

"You can always give the money to me."

"How do I know you're not going to thteal it?"

She put a hand to her chest and feigns outrage. "Steven, I'm offended. You honestly think that I would steal money from you?"

Steven rolls his eyes. "Never become an actrethth, Megido. You're terrible at it."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Well you're a terrible arguer."

The man behind the counter rolls his eyes. "Aria, are you two just going to stand there bickering, or are you actually going to order your sundae?"

Aria giggles. "Sorry, Mr. Holder. Steven is stubbornly chivalrous."

"I can see that." He presses some buttons on the register, and it beeps as the total comes up on the small LED screed. "That'll be $9.34."

Steven silently pays. Aria becomes tense, thinking he is upset about something.

The shop owner smiles at them. "You two can go sit down. I'll bring it to you when it's made."

Steven smiles at him. "Thank you."

They claim the table in the back corner of the store, not visible from the door. Aria fidgets nervously, picking at a thread coming off of her tee shirt. Neither of them is really sure what to say, so they just sat in an awkward silence. The silence was broken a few minutes later when the shop owner came with their sundae.

Aria stares, her eyes wide. "Oh my." Three large scoops of ice cream were bordered with banana halves and piled high with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, caramel, nuts, and cherries.

Steven beams at her. "Thee what you've been miththing?"

"Oh, god yes." She takes one of the spoons they were giving, and carves out a spoonful of what she assumes is the Pralines 'n Cream from the color. She takes a bite, and nearly moans from the flavor. She quickly covers her mouth, her eyes already closed. "Oh my god. How did I make it to fourteen without having one of these."

He laughs. "I wath wondering the thame thing."

"Shut up." She looks at him for a second. "So are you going to eat, or just stare at me eating? I personally would suggest the former, because I won't be able to finish this by myself." He picks the cherry off the top of the coffee scoop and eats it. Aria rolls her eyes. "I meant the actual ice cream, Steven."

"I meant the actual ithe cream, Theven." He mocks her before taking his spoon and beginning to eat. They eat in silence. This silence is less awkward however, as it was filled with delicious sugary goodness. Most of the silence was spent with them alternatively glancing up at each other. When they happened to look up at the same time, they quickly looked back down at the ice cream, a slight blush staining their cheeks.

Suddenly, Steven is laughing. Aria looks up at him indignantly. "What?"

He smothers his laugh behind his hand, pointing. "You. Have ithe cream. On your forehead."

"What?" She reached up to her forehead. Sure enough there was a streak of melted chocolate ice cream dripping down into her eyebrows. "How even...?" Steven just keeps laughing. She rolls her eyes. Glancing down at the ice cream boat, she hatches an idea. She runs a finger through the boat. "Hey Steven."

He looks up. "Yeah?"

She smears the ice cream on his cheek. "You have ice cream on your face."

He mock glares at her. She laughs. He picks up a napkin, and runs it over his cheek. "Very funny, Aria."

"I'm glad you think so, because I found it hilarious."

"Hey guys!" Aria and Steven glance up to find Fathia standing in front of their table. "Fancy meeting you two here."

Steven scrubs the napkin more vigorously, and smiles at Fathia. "Hey Fef! What'th up?" Being male, he couldn't help but notice that her dress was lower cut and shorter than strictly necessary.

She shrugged. "Veronica is down at the club house. She told me there was a totally cool ice cream place up this direction." She sat down next to Aria. Aria, being the totally not incredibly jealous female that just had her not-a-date interrupted that she was, couldn't help but notice the way Fathia crossed her legs just perfectly and sat up perfectly straight so that her perfectly curly blonde hair bounced just perfectly on her shoulders and folded her perfectly manicured hands on the table just perfectly.

The shop owner walks up, carrying a tall glass of delicious pink drink. "Your strawberry milkshake."

"Thank you." Fathia smiles warmly. She plucks the cherry from the top of the heap of whipped cream and pops it in her mouth, oblivious to the two people staring at her. "So, what are you two doing?"

Aria forces a smile. Steven is legitimately smiling, leaning on the table in a conscious effort to appear casual. "Oh, nothing."

Aria keeps silent, a strained look on her face. She would never tell, but the strained look was because she secretly deep down felt like jumping up and strangling Fathia.

Fathia glances between the two. "Am I interrupting something?"

Yes. Aria breaks out in a fake smile. "No, not at all."

Fathia stares for a second, and then shrugs, gigging. "Well okay then." She takes the straw of her drink into her mouth and takes a ladylike sip of her milkshake. "This is very good."

Steven smiles absently, leaning on his elbow. "Yeah. They're the best in town."

Fathia grins. "Veronica said they would be. She hasn't set me wrong yet."

Aria attempts to bury the hot bubbly feeling in her chest and make conversation. "Oh, Veronica sent you here?"

Fathia nods. "She's doing some shopping. I offered to go with her, but she just gave me a fiver and pointed out this parlor to me."

Steven looked skeptical. "Veronica? Shopping? Is she with Kaleigh?"

Fathia shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing. "Not that I could tell. She did say she was heading to this one boutique, though. Oh, what was the name of it..." She plucks the cherry off of the top of the heap of whipped cream, twirling the stem between her fingers as she thinks. "It was something to do with an insect..."

Steven looked as if she had just given him the last piece of a code. "Was it Metamorphosis?"

"Yes, I think it was!" She smiled. "Why?"

"Because..." Steven trails off because of what Fathia does next. She pops the cherry between her lips sucks it off. Not bites it off or pulls it off. She sucks it off.

And boy, do Steven and Aria notice the connotations that the blonde Brit doesn't. Steven fidgets as Aria tries to reign in her snarl. Fathia looks confused. "Because...?" She prompts.

Steven is rendered speechless. Aria is beginning to fail at containing the urge to strangle Fathia on the spot. Giving up, Aria stands. "I'm going to. Go. Um. My little needs help with a project." She says this slowly, coming up with the most generic excuse she could think of.

Fathia sets down her drink and looks genuinely sad. "Well alright then. I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer, Aria. It is so nice talking to you."

Aria forces her smile back on. "Yes. Too bad."

Steven looks apologetically at her. "Tell Carly I thaid hi."

"I will." Aria nods. "And thanks for the ice cream. It was nice." He nods, and she walks out.

Aria walks calmly all the way home. Luckily, only her foster mother and the babies are home. The older children all go to the park on Saturdays. She smiles pleasantly at her mother, and slowly makes her way back to her room. She calmly closes the door and locks it. After this barrier is in place, she throws herself on her bed. She buries her face in her pillow and screams.

Fathia watches Aria walk out, and then turns to Steven. She puts a perfectly manicured hand on one of his, a concerned look pulling her features down. "Is she alright? She looked a bit peaky."

Steven blinks. He hadn't heard what she said. He was too busy staring at her hand touching his. "Thorry, what?"

Fathia shakes her head, looking up at the ceiling. She assumes that he just didn't understand her accent. It had happened at school before. "Never mind. You were saying something about the boutique?"

Steven shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. "Oh yeah. You probably should thtick around here and not go looking for Veronica, that'th Kaleigh and Mithth Maryam'th-"

"What about myself and my mother?" Steven turns his head to find Kaleigh, with Veronica on her arm no less.

Veronica sneers at Steven. The two sit down in the two open seats. "You weren't saying anything suggestive about me and Kaleigh to my house guest were you?"

Fathia giggles. Steven forces himself not to roll his eyes. "No not at-"

"Because I'll have you know that Miss Maryam has made it very clear to me that she will do everything in her power to make my life hell if she catches us fucking in the back room again."

Fathia giggles more loudly, her hand covering both her mouth and her blush. Kaleigh slaps Veronica's arm. "There is no need to be crass."

Steven sits in awkward silence. He glances at the window front of the store, and happens to see the familiar glint of red enameled car door. He stands. "Well ladieth, I hate to leave you, but my ride awaitth."

"Wait, Steven!" Fathia grabs his arm, and writes something in the feathery pen that seemed to appear in her hand out of nowhere. She smiles and releases his arm. "Call me later, okay?"

He tries to smile, but it comes out as a half nervous grimace as he tries to fight the flow of blood rushing downward. "Okay." He turns, and walks as quickly as he can out of the store. On his way out, he can hear Veronica whistling.

"Fef, I swear. You're almost as good at me at turning boys into pinkie rings."

Steven walks calmly out to the car. Luckily, his pants are baggy enough that his mother doesn't notice anything. He smiles pleasantly at his mother, and luckily she's too tired from work to really talk. When he gets home, he calmly walks down the hall to his room. He slowly closes the door and locks it. After this barrier is in place, he throws himself on his bed. He buries his face in his pillow and screams.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday, September 14h, 2011

"Best nineteen out of twenty!"

"What is this even supposed to be?"

"You're on, Pyrope!"

"Did you read that thing I sent you last night?"

"Veronica, play nice."

"Uh, m-mashed potatoes? I guess?"

So how do you like your claththeth tho far, Fef?"

"I'll play nice when Pyrope does."

"No, dude. They can't be. They don't smell anything like motherfucking potatoes."

"They're great! Or at least, I hope they will be. I'm really looking forward to my English class. American literature can be just brilliant."

"And I'll play nice when Serket admits she cheats."

"Gavin, what the fuck does a potato smell like?"

"Literature? Ha. Sorry to disappoint you, Fathia, but I doubt we study anything close to literature until Junior year. Sorry."

"I'll admit I cheat when you admit you do!"

"Really? They gave me this book list, and it looks pretty good to me."

"It's okay."

"I dunno, bro. That's motherfucking deep. It's like asking a brother what motherfucking water tastes like. It just does."

"Girls, settle. We do not need any bloodshed today. Especially not with this many people."

"You're in AP Lang?"

It is only midway through lunch, and already the noise at the table is deafening. Veronica and Teresa are in a rock paper scissors death match. Which is a thing that exists when you are Veronica and Teresa. Kaleigh is sketching out designs for homecoming dresses that need to be made before next month and making sure that rock paper scissors doesn't actually turn into a death match. Travis, Gavin and KK are in a deep discussion about the whitish starch that the cafeteria placed on Travis' tray. Travis holds that it's mashed potatoes, but Gavin theorizes that it's something more sinister. Natalie is rereading Death Note for the umpteenth time. She wrote a chapter of her fanfiction that has been ongoing for years the previous night, and Elliot was supposed to edit it for her, but didn't. Erin mostly keeps to himself. Steven, Fathia and Aria are discussing Fathia's schedule, which Aria is shocked to find contains several upperclassmen level classes. But she's not jealous. The emotion welling up in her chest is definitely not jealousy. There is no jealousy to be found here. Elliot continues to sit in the senior section, despite the group's kind offer to pull up a chair for him.

The table's chatter is momentarily interrupted by a thunk on the table as KK plops his backback on it and begins digging through it.

"Jeguth Chritht, KK. What do you have in there? Dead bodieth?"

Fathia makes a face. "Did you just say Jegus?"

Veronica snorts. "Because that was the part of that statement that was the most concerning, and not the part where he asked if KK was a serial killer."

Teresa giggles. "It's a long story, don't ask."

"Also known as I made a typo and these dumbasses adopted it into their weird ass inside jokes." KK rolls his eyes. "And they're textbooks, Steven. You know, they things that you read to learn from?"

"Except you know. I don't read."

"Well that's your issue, isn't it?" KK smirks at what he perceives as a victory. He pulls out one of his textbooks, a notebook, and a pen.

Teresa temporarily calls off the rock paper scissors death match. "What are you doing anyway? You're a sophomore. You can't have homework already."

KK snorts. "I'll have you know that I have an AP World Quiz this Friday."

Natalie starts. "We have a quiz?"

KK begins alternating between nibbling on his pen and writing in his notebook. "Yeah. On regions."

Teresa snorts. "That quiz is easy. I didn't even study for it last year and I passed."

KK glances up. "Some of us are looking for more than passing."

"Yada yada straight As yada." Veronica rolls her eyes. "Can we get back to our game, Pyrope?"

Fathia speaks up then. "Oh yeah! KK, did you happen to write down the English assignment? It plum slipped my mind until right before the bell rang."

"Personal essay on the best novel we ever read. Two pages typed, four hand written, double spaced in clear font or neat pen." He mutters, not looking up from his book.

Steven spits out part of his soda back into the can. "Wait. Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. You're telling me Vantath is in AP Lang?"

"What's your point C–Veronica give that back!" Veronica snatches KK's backpack while he's not looking. KK growls.

Veronica ignores him, digging through the textbooks. "Yup, here's his AP Lang book. Pre Calculus? Why would you even take that class in the first place?"

Teresa grabs the backpack, pulling it out of Veronica's grip. "He said give it back, Veronica. What classes he's taking are none of your business." Teresa and Veronica begin another of their famous glaring matches.

KK gently takes the bag back from Teresa. "Uh. Thanks. I guess."

"Will thomeone jutht explain to me how the hell you two are in AP Lang?" Steven interrupts, diffusing the tension.

"We're not dumbasses. That's how."

"KK, I will murder you. Thowly. And no one will cry at the funeral."

"I'd like to see you try, Captor."

"Try me, Vantath."

Aria rolls her eyes. "Am I going to have to separate you two?"

"You already are, Aria."

"Yeah, Aria. You're thitting in between uth."

"That's kind of the definition of separation, Aria."

"And I thought I was the blind one, Aria."

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked, Aria."

"Aria."

"Aria."

"Aria."

"Aria."

"Aria."

Kaleigh puts down her pencil and glares. "Are you two four?"

"Thix."

"And a half."

"Thank you very much."

Fathia giggles. Aria sighs, a hand to her face. "Why do I hang out with you two?"

"I ask myself that question every day." Kaleigh shakes her head. "Anyway, I have been thoroughly distracted from my work. How has planning been going, KK?"

KK snorts and raises his eyebrows. "Kaleigh, that's not even a valid question. You know how the planning is going. You practically live with Veronica. Even if she didn't tell you you, you know her."

Veronica sticks her tongue out at KK. Kaleigh pats Veronica's shoulder to placate her. "All the same. Is everything prepared to be presented?"

"That depends." KK turns to Steven. "Steven, do you have the–"

"Yeth, of courthe I do. In my locker."

"Good." KK turns back to Kaleigh. "Yes."

Kaleigh raises an eyebrow. "I'm intrigued."

"You're going to have to be patient, Kaleigh. It's a surprise."

"Oh my."

Veronica puts up her hands, sighing. "I give, Reese."

Teresa grins widely. "What? You tired of losing, Nica?"

Veronica rolls her eyes, and starts digging through her backpack. "Yeah, right." She pulls something out of her bag and stuffs it in her jacket pocket. She pats her pockets, and then grumbles. "Gavin, you got a light? Mine seems to have disappeared."

Gavin grins. "That all depends, sister. I've got a light if I can bum a smoke."

Veronica grins back. "I knew there was a reason I put up with you, Gav." She stands up and kisses Kaleigh. "Catch ya' later, Kals."

Kaleigh has a pointedly disappointed look on her face. "Take a breath mint before you do."

Veronica winks at Kaleigh. She and Gavin walk out of the cafeteria, presumably going to the spot under the bleachers where the administrators seemed to ignore.

KK rolls his eyes. "I don't know why you keep trying that, Teresa. It's not as if it's ever going to work with Gavin around."

"If you had taken Gavin's lighter it would have worked!" Teresa snaps at him.

She sets Veronica's bright blue lighter on the table. A cheap spider sticker that Veronica had placed there a few years ago is worn, pealing, and barely recognisable. Kaleigh takes it, putting it in her purse to give to Veronica later.

KK snorts. "And have to put up with a nicotine-free Veronica all afternoon? Keep dreaming."

"You could have put up with it for one afternoon to put her on the first step to quitting."

Steven smirks. "Careful, Teri. That almotht thoundth like caring."

Teresa glares. "Shut the fuck up, Steven. I just don't want to put up with the smell anymore."

"Then thtop hanging out with her if you hate her and her thmell tho much."

Teresa glares, but is at a loss at what to respond. Kaleigh steps in. "The smell can get a little overbearing at times. But the prospect of Veronica having to present a budget when she hasn't had a cigarette for hours is much more frightening than putting up with her scent."

Teresa grumbles, but shook herself out of it. "Uh. So Fathia. You never told us how you got into AP Lang. Normal American classes too easy for you or something?"

Fathia smiles weakly. "Actually, in a way yes. Classes at Ackworth are...challenging to say the least, and I was to be put in advanced classes this year had I stayed. The only way they would give me credit is if I took an AP class."

KK nods. "Oh yeah, you two came from some sort of bullshit school for rich kids, right?"

Erin glares. "Ackworth is not 'bullshit'. It is a prominent boarding school for exceptional young ladies and gentlemen."

KK stares blankly. He looks at Fathia. "I feel like he was saying words to me but I have no idea what he just said."

Fathia giggles. "Erin, quit speaking Welsh at them, they can't understand you."

Erin harrumphs. "I'm not speaking Welsh." He scrunches up his nose indigently. "Gallaf siarad Cymraeg, os ydych chi am i mi."

Teresa squints. "Okay, now I know he's not speaking English."

Fathia rolls her eyes. "He actually was speaking Welsh at the end there. Erin thinks he's so cool because he's from Cardiff and he speaks a dead language."

"It is not a dead language!" Erin crosses his arms. "It might as well be!" He rolls his eyes. "Typical English, not understanding the significance of Welsh culture."

Fathia raises her eyebrows. "You wanna go, Taffy?" They glare playfully at eat other for a few seconds before Steven interrupts.

"Tho, where are you from, Fef?"

She snaps out of it, smiling cheerfully. "Oh, I'm from Ackworth. The town I mean. I've gone to Ackworth School since Nursery."

Erin rolls his eyes. "They probably don't know what Nursery even is, Fef."

KK narrows his eyes. "Of course we know what nursery school is. We have that here too, dumbass."

Erin laughs under his breath. "Oh yeah? What is it then?"

Natalie rolls her eyes. "It's where you go when you're too young even for preschool, but your parents work during the day or whatever and don't want to hire a babysitter all day."

Erin narrows his eyes, as if the fact that Americans actually had nursery school somehow personally offended him.

Fathia rolls her eyes at him. "Will you knock it off already, Erin? You're being a regular prick, you are."

KK looks between the two, an unreadable expression on his face. "Have you two know each other long?"

They both sigh and roll their eyes, Fathia's smile drooping slightly and a hint of a smile appearing on Fathia's face. "You could say that," They answer simultaneously.

Fathia continues. "Our dads are both in the Navy and were deployed on the same ship when we were little kids. Erin was…" She hesitated.

Erin filled in. "My Ma walked out on me and my Da when I was just a baby. The base couldn't let me be when I was real young, so Fathia's Ma took me in 'til my Da was back ashore."

Fathia nods. "We got real close in those months. I must'a been about four, and that would make him about six?"

"My dad got a promotion when he came ashore. We moved down to Cardiff, and I never heard from Fathia again."

Fathia smiles. "Imagine our surprise when we we saw each other on the plane here."

Their story is kept from getting any sappier by the interruption the bell. Everyone moves to pack up their stuff. Teresa fake wipes a tear from her eye. "That is one of the most touching stories I have ever heard."

Steven forces a snivel. "It'th like thomething thtraight out of one of KK's thhitty Romcomth.

KK growls. "Can you two quit being assholes for two minutes? I swear to god."

"I'll quit being an athhole when you do."

Aria rolls her eyes as she slings her backpack on. "The day KK quits being an asshole is the day hell freezes over."

KK fumes and sputters. Steven grins. "I like you, Aria. Keep 'em coming."

Teresa cackles. "But in all seriousness. Lunch Table Story Time is badass. We should do this every day."

Kaleigh nods. "Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

KK rolls his eyes. "If it keeps the peanut gallery quiet for as long as it did this lunch period, by all means."

Steven punches KK's arm. "You will never thilence the mighty peanut gallery. We are unsttoppable!"

KK punches him back. "Go to class you tool!"

Later

"Alright. Alright. Everybody settle down." KK sits in the armchair, ready to start another chaotic meeting. He finds it surprisingly comfortable, despite its outward stuffy appearance. "Shut your fucking mouths or I will fucking shut them for you!" The group finally shuts up. "Thank you. Now as you all know from that cluster fuck of a memo, we have a list of rules now."

"Some of which are rather inappropriate." Kaleigh mutters to herself. If Teresa wasn't one of her best friends, she was pretty sure she would be angry at her for that particular rule suggestion.

KK rolls his eyes. "Yes, several of the rules have more graphic topics than others. If you think you're not mature enough, get the fuck out now because this isn't the place for you. Aria?"

Aria begins reading off of a laminated piece of paper. "Rule number one. The club house is neutral ground. You are to show respect to all club members while in the club house, regardless of outside opinions, rivalries, and or relationships."

Veronica and Teresa begin glaring at each other halfway through the rule.

"Basically, no fighting, or I will kick your ass out faster than you can say 'I'm sorry'." KK looks pointedly at the two girls.

When they look off in other directions, he nods at Aria to continue. "Rule number two. The club house is open to your use between the hours of 6am and 6pm. Before using it, you must notify an officer of your use."

Natalie raises her hand. KK rolls his eyes again. "Natalie, you don't have to raise your hand. This isn't school. Just talk."

"Define notify an officer."

KK snorts. "You were reading the memo, you know what that means."

Natalie doesn't budge with her question.

Veronica sighs impatiently. "Basically, just text or email one of us saying 'hey, gonna be at the club house at such and such a time,' and we'll be all 'chill, just don't break anything'."

Erin makes a slight face, and then spoke up. "How do we get into the club house? We can't leave the door unlocked, can we?"

Steven sets a black canister on the table. "That'th what thith baby is for. Lookth like a thprinkler, right?"

Veronica rolls her eyes. "I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that it's not?"

Steven ignores her jab. "You are correct, Veronica." He picks it back up, and pops off the nearly invisible top. He turns it upside down, and a copy of the house key slides out. "Bury thith outthide in the yard, and nobody but club memberth will ever know it hideth the key."

KK nods approvingly. "Everybody cool? Cool."

Kaleigh crosses her arms, smileing amusedly. "I am vastly unimpressed by your surprise. However the ingenuity of the idea itself makes up for it."

KK shrugs. "Can't win 'em all."

Aria takes that as a signal to move on. "That brings us to our next rule. Rule three, if you use the beds at any time for any purpose, you must wash the sheets."

Kaleigh rolls her eyes pointedly, but does not object. Natalie giggles behind her hand. Fortunately, nobody makes any remarks that would get them slowly tortured by their raging president.

Aria glances around the circle. "If nobody has any objections, I'll move on. Rule number four: Nobody leaves after meetings until the house is clean."

Gavin, shockingly, speaks up. "Define clean, bro."

Three out of four of the officers are too in shock that Gavin was even listening to respond. So, Elliot replies on their behalf. "At least as clean as when we arrived. Preferably cleaner, as some mess is sure to accumulate during the week."

Gavin nods. "Cool beans, motherfucker." He gives a thumbs-up, and then leans his head back against the couch and commences staring at the ceiling.

Aria regains her voice. "Well not that that's settled. We only have one more rule. Rule number five: don't do anything illegal."

"Before you ask, yes we mean on club house grounds. I really couldn't give less of a fuck what you do at home." KK glared around the circle, particularly at the people who looked like they were about to ask very specific questions. "There really shouldn't be any questions on this. If you have to ask, assume that it's not allowed."

Veronica grins. "Alright. If that's taken care of, on to the fun part: the budget!"

Teresa rolls her eyes. "A budget can't be fun, idiot."

Veronica smiles sweetly. "Reesie dear, kindly shut the fuck up." Teresa flips her off. Veronica ignores her and continues. "So here's the basic low down: in addition to the money Dr. S gave us, my mom is sponsoring us 75 dollars a month as long as she can list us on her campaign site as 'community outreach."

Fathia looks confused. "Campaign site?"

Veronica rolls her eyes. "My mom is a state senator. But that is irrelevant to the budget."

Fathia nods, indicating to continue.

"So obviously, as a video game club, we need some better games than the wimpy-ass shit around this place. So the first portion goes to a Gamefly subscription, which is about 23 dollars a month."

KK rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah, yeah, they read that on the memo. Basically, we'll vote once a month on what games to get? Okay?"

Veronica glares. "This is my gig, KK. Back off." KK puts his hands up in surrender, and Veronica plunges on. "So, after that the budget has changed a little from the memo. The next 10 dollars is for snacks. Basically, I'll go out once a month to the wholesale store and get some popcorn, chips, granola bars, whatever. Basically, all the junk food I can get for ten bucks. If you have any favorites, tell me and I may or may not take your suggestion."

She glances around to make sure everyone is cool with this, and then moves on. "The next 20 dollars is going to a once a month actual food splurge. We'll order pizza or something and chow down and everyone will be happy. If people can pitch in a little more, we can even be fancy and order Chinese."

This idea brings much muttering from the group. Everyone seems to like the idea, though. Veronica grins, loving her own genius plan. "And the last 22 dollars, along with the 50 Dr. S gave us, goes into a savings account. It's going to be emergency slash whatever money. This month I'm going to go out and buy a few packs of condoms and a stockpile of school supplies, but after that we'll pretty much be saving it up. Maybe we'll have a party or something."

Natalie nods approvingly. "I really like that."

Fathia grins. "Yeah, that's actually a really good budget!"

KK rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, good job, Veronica. Anyone else have announcements before we go back to playing games?"

Kaleigh raises a finger to get their attention. "My sixteenth birthday party is this coming weekend. All of you are invited if you wish to come. It is at Veronica's house. You may get her address from either her or myself."

Veronica grins. "And bring a swimsuit!"

With that, the group separates into smaller groups centered around the TVs for the rest of the evening.

**A/N:**** Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, guys! Life's been crazy. I'll try and update more often, but I honestly can't promise anything at this point.**


End file.
